Life Is Never That Simple
by Acacia Rose Masen
Summary: Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock have been best friends since they were babies. They would do anything for each other. Even pretend they're dating? It seems so! Things are going to get out of hand fast, though. Edward and Alice Cullen's arrival in Forks is just the icing on the cake!
1. Jasper

**Happy New Year, everybody! This is something I had written a while ago and thought I'd put it out there. It's a little OOC but tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Jasper**

"Hey Bella, wait up!" I turned around to see one of my friends, Jessica Stanley, running towards me from the other end of the hall. I stopped to give her time to catch up. "Jess" is what we called her because nobody, except her mother ever called her Jessica – and the occasional teacher. She was about 5'1", had blue eyes with wild, curly, black hair that definitely made up for the height difference.

"Hi, did you do the Algebra 2 homework from last night?" was of course the first thing out of her mouth once she had reached me.

"Yes I did, but isn't that the question I should be asking you?" I retorted.

"Maybe…"

"Jess! You didn't do the homework did you?" Jess had always hated math, which explained why she was always trying to bring up her grades in that particular class.

"I just don't get it!" she exclaimed – a bit too loudly and earned us a couple of stares by some of the other students rushing to get to their first period class.

"Jess, you need to calm down! You do know that Angie and I will help you, right? We're not going to let you fall behind and fail! Especially, since it is only the second week of school!"

"Thanks Bella. I just really don't like anything that has to do with math!"

"I know! You say that all the time!" I reminded her. Just then the warning bell rang telling us class would start in five minutes.

My morning classes all seemed to go by pretty quickly, like one big flowing blur. It seemed different today, for some reason but I couldn't place why. Perhaps I was just anxious for the weekend to come. Of course it was only still Thursday but whatever. Soon enough it was time for lunch.

I was walking to my usual table with my best friend, since we were in diapers, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper's parents were friends with my parents since high school and all throughout college. So it was only natural that when my mom and Bianca, Jasper's mom, got pregnant around the same time that Jasper and I would be the best of friends. Though, we weren't our parents' first kids. He was the second child to be born to his parents and I was the third child to be born to mine.

Jasper has blond hair and blue eyes, not too dark but not too light. He was the kind of person that I could go to with whatever was on my mind and tell him how I really felt without worrying about him judging me. I was always that person for him as well. Of course I could never have the same calm façade that he always seems to have. My dad says that I'm the storm and Jasper is the calm before and after.

Jasper and I are really close. Yes, I did love Jasper but not like that. I loved him like a brother. He has been my best friend since we were babies, after all. I was protective of him though. You see Jasper has many admirers. There would always be girls following him around, asking him out, and talking to him. It got pretty annoying most of the time. Okay all of the time.

When we reached our table Jasper sat down at the corner and I sat across from him. Lauren Mallory, Kate Denali, and Angela Webber were already sitting at the table.

"Where are Jess, Tanya, and Heidi?" Lauren asked impatiently. She looked frazzled; her long, corn silk, blond hair looked as if she had been running her hands through it.

"They're probably still getting lunch." Kate replied calmly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but as soon as the words left my mouth I knew I would regret them. Lauren looked up at me with her hazel colored eyes.

"Tyler is just being so… so… ugh!" I should have known. Lauren and Tyler have been dating since the eighth grade, but have had a crush on each other since forever.

"What happened this time?" Tanya Denali asked just now coming up with Heidi Del Rey.

"He wants me to spend Thanksgiving with his family this year even though I spent last Thanksgiving with his family!" She exclaimed.

"Why are you even worrying about this now?" I asked. Lauren just looked at me with that hectic crazy look that just makes you want to take a step back and walk away. "Well, what I mean is, is that it's not even the middle of September yet! School started barely a couple of weeks ago."

"It's still important to plan ahead, Bella! Everybody knows that!" Tanya exclaimed jumping into the conversation. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I still say September is too early to plan things like Thanksgiving but whatever." I could see that Tanya was about to say some sort of "snappy comeback" but before she could say anything Jasper came to my rescue, as always, trying to keep the peace.

"Well Bella does have a point." Which earned him a glare from both Lauren and Tanya, "There's nothing wrong with planning ahead," he continued, "but a whole two and a half months ahead?" he questioned.

"I guess it is a little too early to be planning out Thanksgiving." Lauren amended.

Tanya just pursed her lips, threw her curly strawberry blond hair over her shoulder, and started eating her lunch. That's when Jess, Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton, and Eric Yorkie came up to the table with their lunches. Looks like the gangs all here, except for Ben Chenney, Angela's boyfriend. Just as I was about to mention Ben's absence Jess beat me to it.

"Hey Angela, where's Ben?"

"He wasn't feeling well this morning, he texted me earlier saying he wasn't going to be here today." She replied while twisting her shoulder length brown hair into a bun. Jess nodded her head and was about to say something when Tanya interrupted her.

"Did you guys here about the two new students that are going to be coming here on Monday?"

"Yes, I believe everybody knows that they are coming here Tanya. It's a small town, remember? Small towns mean no secrets." I said. Angela chuckled out loud at this. Tanya threw her a look.

"Well," Tanya started, "did you know—

"—that their father is taking the position of the head surgeon at the hospital and their mother is an interior designer." Kate cut in, "we also know that they are both juniors and fraternal twins." Tanya looked upset that we had taken all of the good new away from her. I looked over to Jasper and said, "Do you wanna tell or can I?"

"Well your parents found out first, I think it's only fair that you tell them."

"Ok cool." I turned to everyone else who looked very curious right about now. "So my parents found out that the new students have lived in Italy for the past five years."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Lauren said.

"Have you guys ever met them?" Angela asked. Both Jasper and I shook our heads. We were both Italian and had been to many parts of Italy over the past seventeen years of our lives. But I don't think we have ever met them before.

Then before I knew it the bell rang. Time for some more torture—I was thinking of my chemistry test coming up in fifth period. Surprisingly though, fifth and sixth period – the last two classes of the day – went by pretty quickly.

"Seriously what is Tanya's problem?" I found myself asking Jasper after school once we were in the safety of his 4x4. "I mean it's like every chance she can get she tries putting people down, ganging up on someone or she just has to know your personal business so she can go around and tell everyone she knows!"

"She's just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" I questioned. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Seriously though, she tries to be best friends with Lauren, Heidi, and Jess. But when it comes to Victoria, Angela, Jane, and Kate—her own sister—and myself she's just impossible!"

"Well we all know she never liked Angela from the start. She doesn't like Jane because her brother, Alec, turned her down because he had a crush on Kate back then. It's the reason why she doesn't even like her own sister. She doesn't like Victoria because she is your sister and she doesn't like you because… well… you know I don't really know why she dislikes you." He said. I could see his eyebrows knit together in confusion. I sucked in a deep breath of air and slowly let it out.

The truth was I did know why Tanya disliked me. It was only a couple of years ago when we were freshmen. Jasper had started getting, well basically love notes in his locker and he told me about them. In reality, he had no clue who had sent them. Neither did I, at the time.

It was only a couple months later Tanya was telling all of us girls that she had a serious crush on some guy but wouldn't tell us who the guy was. Then it grew more of into an obsession with her and all the guys knew of her crush. She talked of nothing but him most of all the time. We all ended up feeling sorry for this guy—whoever he was…

Then one day I was passing the hallway where Jasper's locker was located. Who do I see but Tanya stuffing a note into Jasper's locker so once she left I quickly unlocked it. The note was right on top. I grabbed it closed his locker and left for my next class.

Now what did I do to possibly make Tanya hate me so much? I confronted her. Basically though, I told her flat out that Jasper wasn't interested in her and probably never would be. Cold, yes. Necessary, definitely. I couldn't have my best friend going out with Tanya of all people. She just liked to really play games and mess with their feelings. The notes soon stopped after that. The only bad thing was that she was still obsessed with Jasper.

"Do I even want to know?" Jasper asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

"No, no you don't." I said quietly. I knew he wouldn't ask—for the time being anyways.

* * *

**So…Like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Review, please! **


	2. Friday

**Okay so here's chapter two. I hope you guys like it. Sorry about any grammar or spelling errors.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Friday**

"Friday at last," Kate exclaimed. I looked at her with my eyebrow raised. "What? We can't all hate Fridays with a passion like you do, Bella."

I know; everybody loves Fridays. I've never met a person—other than myself, but I don't count—who hates Fridays. But there is a perfectly good reason as to why I hate Fridays. And here he comes.

Felix Volturi sauntered over to Kate and me. "Hello Bella, Kate." He acknowledged.

"Hi Felix." We both replied.

"So Bella, I heard some very interesting things lately."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Well I heard my parents discussing with your parents that they really wanted you to go with me to the homecoming dance in two weeks." He said smugly.

"Well too bad because I'm not going to the dance at all." I said. Honestly though, I couldn't believe my ears. I was seriously hoping this was a joke.

"Hmm… that's going to be hard to explain to your mother and father don't you think?"

"They're just going to have to accept it because I'm not going with you; I'm not going at all."

"We'll just see about that!" Felix said smugly. Right then was when I wanted to punch him. Which was a surprise to me, I was not a violent person at all.

"Yeah we will just see." I said through my teeth. I turned on my heel and walked with Kate following me. Once we were around the corner I turned to her and said, "That's why I hate Fridays."

"I see." She replied. Just then Lauren and Angela came up and told us the bell had rung and if we didn't hurry we would be late to English. We made it to class on time and our teacher, Mr. Phillips, told us that we would have to write an essay of our own topic and that we should start it today since it was due Tuesday.

That was fine with me. It gave me more time to think about what had just happened. It was no secret to me that my mother wanted me to date my best friend—Jasper—but that was and is impossible because I don't even like him like that. Which I told her. She was seriously upset that I told her I could never picture myself with Jasper like that. But she got over it. Now she pictures me with Felix—her future son-in-law. Not! Never in a million years will that ever happen. Felix can be such a jerk sometimes. He thinks he's too good for some people and he only hangs out with the "A-listers" of this school.

I was still in deep thought when Angela came over.

"So what are you writing your essay on?"

"Huh," I forgot that that is what we were supposed to be doing. "Oh, I'm not sure yet about what I'm going to write about."

"Bella! Class is already over and you don't even have your ideas written down on your paper."

I looked down at my watch. Sure enough, class had ended a couple of minutes ago and I had yet to leave my seat. I jumped up and started throwing things in my backpack. We quickly left saying a goodbye to Mr. Phillips and headed to the lunchroom.

"Bella," Angela said, stopping me from going inside. "What happened that's got you so out of it right now?" She could see me hesitate so she continued, "Look if I just noticed, and I've been told I'm a good observer, and I'm standing right next to you then Jasper is going to notice from across the cafeteria. So would you like to talk about it?"

"Okay, so before you and Lauren came up and told us that we were going to be late for English, Felix told me that he overheard my parents and his talking about the two of us going to Homecoming together."

"Wow!"

"Wow?" I questioned.

"What I meant was 'that's horrible!'"

"I know and I'm surely going to hear about it tonight."

"Oh right. You hate Fridays simply because of Friday night dinners with not only your family and Jasper's family but it's also with the Volturi's—Felix's family."

"Exactly the reason why I hate Fridays."

"It will be okay you know. Your parents can't force you to go to the homecoming dance. If I were them I would force you to go to prom though." She teased me.

"Eww!"

"Eww? Oh, come on Bella! Its prom! How can you say 'Eww' to prom?"

"Simple, I can't dance so what's the point?"

"Bella Swan you are simply…one of a kind! Let's go, I'm hungry."

"Fine, fine." We entered the cafeteria and got into line to buy some lunch. When we got to the table Angela went to sit by Ben as always. I went and sat across from Jasper and next to Kate.

"Hey, what took so long?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, Angie and I were just talking." He seemed to thing it was more but didn't ask me anything else because right at that moment Tanya came up.

"I can't wait for homecoming!" I stared at her incredulously. Why did she have to bring up homecoming?

"Homecoming is two weeks away." Kate said, stating the obvious.

"Exactly! Only two weeks away! You have to have time to buy your dress, matching shoes, the right make-up and all of that."

"You also have to have a date," Kate retorted. "So who are you going with? I'm assuming you asked someone or someone asked you, that's why you are telling us this?"

"Well actually I was thinking of asking Felix," she was looking directly at me and I froze. "That is unless you know he's already got someone to go with, Bella?" That's when I snapped. I had had enough.

"No, he doesn't have someone to go with, I on the other hand do, have someone to go with that is."

At this point every one of the guys were looking confused while Kate and Angela looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Who?" Tanya, Angela, Jess, Kate, Lauren, and Heidi asked at the same time. I threw a quick glance to Jasper. I managed to catch his eyes and he seemed to understand the pleading in my eyes. I looked straight at Tanya. She had her eyes narrowed and you could tell that she was mad.

"My boyfriend." I said calmly with—I hoped—an air of indifference, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Inside I was a mess. How could I just say it like that? Jasper is going to kill me. I managed to look back at Jasper. His face was calm, but his eyes were—not unsure—just cautious. He was trying to make sure that I was really sure about what I was doing.

I gave the slightest nod of my head-yes. He nodded in return.

Thankfully, nobody noticed this little exchange between the two of us. They were still reeling over the face that I said I was going with my boyfriend. Which they obviously didn't know that I had one. Which I didn't, have a boyfriend that is.

"Who's your boyfriend? You never told us that you had one." Tanya looked slightly relieved—like she found a flaw in my story.

"Well we were going to see how this worked out before we told anyone but I guess now there's no need to wait." Jasper said getting up and walking around to my side of the table. He stood behind me and put his hands lightly on my shoulders. Everyone's curious and confused eyes quickly turned to shock and surprise.

"You," Tanya said, pointing to Jasper, "Are going out with her!" She then said pointing to me. I felt a little insulted. I knew I wasn't super pretty, I thought I was rather plain looking.

"Yes, I am." Jazz replied.

"I knew it!" Mike exclaimed quickly getting over his shock. Jess raised her eyebrows at him.

"How did you know it?"

"I always knew they were going to end up secretly dating behind our backs." He exclaimed. Ben looked at us, back and forth.

"So when exactly did you two start secretly dating?"

"About two weeks ago," Jasper said, "like I said before, we wanted to wait awhile before telling anyone because we didn't want you guys to make a big deal out of it. You've teased us a lot growing up, if I do recall correctly about how we should date each other." I just nodded my head at the rest of them. "We also didn't want to say anything because if it didn't work out then all of you would probably be more upset about this than we would."

"Don't even try to deny that." I warned, "All of you would have probably made it more awkward as well."

Jasper and I could see they were about to bombard us with questions but thankfully we were 'saved by the bell' excuse the cliché. For once I was actually happy that I had to hurry off to my Chemistry class—and that I didn't have any of my friends in this particular class. I was—not happy—but relieved that Jasper went along with this crazy twisted plan.

In Chem, we had to do a lab so I really had to focus on the task at hand—especially since I had no lab partner. There were an odd number of people in this class and I was the unlucky one to end up with no partner. I didn't mind though—I liked working on my own and I found that I finished faster than all the others when I didn't have to wait for someone else. Even so, as class was coming to an end, I dreaded PE. Why? PE was the only class that the whole gang had together. Yup, in PE they would surely ask us about everything. This was so not good.

Outside of my class I was surprised to see Jasper leaning against the wall just right outside the door.

"Hey? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it customary or traditional or whatever for a guy to walk his girlfriend to class?"

"Umm…yeah, I guess," I mumbled. "Listen I—

I heard him sigh.

"Let's talk after school. Okay?"

"Okay." I replied.

Gym was horrible. Not just because I hate all forms of sports naturally. Only because when we got there everybody started to ask us questions. When we had to go change in the locker room Lauren and Jess kept spitting questions at me. Simple enough but Tanya was just brutal. She would ask complicated stuff all the while glaring at me. I was actually afraid she might burn me with that look on her face. When we got out of there, we met up with the guys. I thought they would question me less. Boy was I wrong. They questioned me more. They were like little old ladies gossiping by the produce. But worse. I kept throwing Jasper apologetic glances all throughout PE when no one was looking.

PE was finally over. Which meant school was finally over. This also meant I had a twenty minute care ride home with Jasper.

I changed slowly back into my regular school clothes when I was finally done everyone was still waiting for me.

"You guys didn't have to wait for me."

"Well we weren't done with our questions." Lauren said.

"Hmm… well you waited in vain because Jasper and I have Friday night dinner to get to." Before they could say anything else I quickly left them in front of the school and made my way over to Jasper's truck. I quickly go into the passenger seat. It was quiet. He didn't say anything for the first couple of minutes during the drive. Then he sighed.

"What exactly happened between you and Felix today?" I was confused; this wasn't what I was expecting him to ask about. But I answered nonetheless.

"He told me that my mom and dad and his parents had decided that they were going to make us—Felix and I—go to homecoming together."

"Homecoming? In two weeks?"

"Yeah, it's exactly two weeks from this Friday, today."

"Well, I guess I won't have to worry about the usual group of girls that surrounds me the week before the dance, in hopes that I will take one of them to the dance with me."

"So you're gonna pretend to be my boyfriend? For the next two weeks? Just so I wont have to go to Homecoming with Felix?" I couldn't believe that he was actually going to do this for me.

"Yes, but," he threw a quick glance at me before turning his gaze back towards the road. "You owe me. Big time, deal?"

"Deal." I smiled; "You're the best, best friend I have ever had!" he just scoffed at this.

"I'm the only best friend you ever had!"

"Which is why you are the best!" I smiled.

* * *

**Okay. Like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Tell me in a review please!**


	3. Still Friday

**AN: Okay guys, here it is, chapter three! I hope you like it. Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight****… I do however own Jasper and Bella's little sisters, and Archer, oh and Giovanni and Bianca… of course Jasper's parents could be named that for all I know…

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Still Friday**

We usually had dinner at one of our houses. This Friday it was to be at my house. Jasper pulled his truck into the driveway of his house—which was right next door. We both got out.

"How exactly are we going to tell everybody?" Jasper asked me.

"Honestly, I have no clue. My mother and Mrs. Volturi will probably bring it up though. When they do I guess we could intervene…"

"Okay then, sounds like a plan." He sounded apprehensive.

"Jazzy," I started with the name that I used to call him when we were little; "we don't have to do this."

"We already told our friends, might as well tell our families. We can do this for a couple of weeks."

"More like we just lied to our friends, now lets go lie to our families." I retorted. Jasper just shook his head at me.

"Come on, let's go." He said.

I looked at my silver bracelet-watch and saw that it was twenty minutes to five. Dinner started at a quarter to six but we were always expected to show up at five. We walked across our lawns and I pulled out my keys and opened the front door. I didn't bother with dropping my backpack in the foyer because knowing my mother she would just yell at me to come pick it up. No one was in the living room, so we made our way up to my bedroom on the second floor. I dumped my stuff by my closet and turned to face Jasper who was sitting on one of my overstuffed bean bag chairs.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am absolutely sure. It's a win-win situation." He stated.

"Oh really. How?"

"You don't get to go with Felix. I don't have to go with some random girl and you now owe me big time."

"Well in your case, it's a win-win-win situation. Since two of the wins in the three win situation are for you I guess that makes you happier than me."

"Yup, pretty much." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. Then the doorbell rang. They were already starting to arrive.

"Come on, lets go." We left my bedroom and went down stairs.

Dinner was starting off as it always had before. Dad, Giovanni (Jasper's dad) and Aro (Mr. Volturi) were watching whatever game they could find on the television. Mom, Bianca, and Sulpicia (Mrs. Volturi) were in the kitchen making sure everything was ready. Felix was probably on his phone somewhere. My younger sister, Olivia, and Jasper's younger sister, Katarina, were in the den discussing the latest Hollywood gossip. At fourteen years old they were way too obsessed with other people's lives and their hair and looks.

Jasper and I made our way onto the patio where Jane and Alec were.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Jane greeted cheerfully from the patio lounge chair she was laying on.

"Nothing much. Just another Friday." I replied. I turned towards Alec who was sitting on the patio chair by the table, notebook and pen in hand. "How do you think you did on that History test Johnson gave us?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I know I did well on the multiple choice but the short answer questions threw me off."

"Yup," I quickly agreed with him, "but I bet Jazz here gets an A+." he nodded his head in agreement. He didn't have History class with Jasper but he knew that Jasper was a big History buff.

"So, I here that you two have finally started to date each other." Jane chimed in. My eyes, as well as Jasper's went wide. I can't believe she has already heard about this.

"Who told you?" Jasper questioned.

"Wait, you two are dating?" Alec questioned, dropping his pen.

Jane ignored her twin brother, "No one told me—though I'm upset about that. I overheard Tanya and Lauren talking about it in art class today."

"Well, yes, we are going out. We have been for the past two weeks." I answered her.

"Wow. First Em and Rose, now you and Jazz!" she said.

Emmett is my older brother. He's eighteen and a senior. He has mahogany colored brown hair like I do but blue eyes like Victoria and Olivia do. He's been going out with Rosalie—or Rose as only her family and friends call her—Jasper's older sister, since their freshmen year. Unlike us, all the Whitlock children had blond hair and blue eyes (though the shades of blond and blue varied). Your classic Aryan. Anyway they were always hanging out together in elementary and middle school. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time. They were never like most couples at our school though. They were never the on-again-off-again type. Sure sometimes they argued about what movie they were going to see and other stuff like that but they always figured out a compromise.

Speaking of Emmett and Rose, I forgot they wouldn't be joining us for Friday night dinner tonight because it was their three-year anniversary. Emmett was taking her to the restaurant were they had their first date.

"Yeah," Jasper said, "Just like Emmett and Rose."

"I think it's great. You two could be really good together." I just nodded. I was about to ask her if Felix knew about Jazz and me but my mom called me in to help her with setting the table. I told them I would be right back and went inside to where my mom's voice was coming from in the kitchen.

"Yes mom? What can I help you with?" I asked.

"Well you can start by setting the table please."

"Of course, by the way, what are we having tonight?" I was making small talk, because the lord knew my mom and I never really talked or had heart-to-heart conversations. Our relationship consisted of small talk and our numerous arguments over every little thing. My relationship with my dad was totally the opposite though. He was the parent that I went to if I had a problem or something I really needed to get off my chest.

"Well I was talking with Bianca and Sulpicia and it seems we haven't had lasagna in a while so I thought some home-made lasagna with a fresh César salad and of course desert would be good don't you think?" I just nodded my head and started pulling out some glasses and the silverware.

Once I had the table all set I wandered back outside. Jasper was still there with Jane and Alec, along with our sisters and Felix.

"Is it true?" was the first thing out of Olivia's mouth as soon as I walked out there.

"Is what true?" I responded but I had a feeling I already knew what she was talking about. I looked over at Jasper and he gave me an apologetic look.

"Jane, Alec, and Jasper were talking and we overheard them. I thought you said that you and Jasper were best friends. That you two wouldn't date."

"Oh that…" what a great response don't you think?

"Yes, so is it true?" she asked again. I was suddenly very aware of everybody out on the patio. I could see the apprehension in Olivia, Katarina, and even in Felix. I sucked in a big breath of air and slowly let it out.

"Yeah, it's true. Jazz and I are going out."

"How long have you two been going out?" was the response that came from Katarina.

"Two weeks." Jasper said, for the first time contributing to the conversation.

"I don't believe this!" Felix exclaimed. I was expecting him to say something soon. It would be weird if he hadn't.

"Well believe it, because we are going out." Jasper replied. I was suddenly aware that another set of eyes were watching us. I slowly turned around to see my mother, Sulpicia, Bianca, and Victoria just standing there looking at the seven of us.

"So…how much of that conversation did you hear?" I asked them.

Bianca was the first to speak; "Just when Felix said he couldn't believe it and then what my son said about going out with someone…" she trailed off while cocking her head to the right, now looking at her son. I looked back at Jasper. We both knew that it was now or never. For the second time I pulled in a deep breath and let it our. I walked over, next to where Jasper was standing and he put his arm around my shoulder and with a very calm voice said, "Well mom, Renée," he started, "Sulpicia, Victoria," he acknowledged, "Bella and I have been dating for the past two weeks. We didn't know what all of you would say so we kept it to ourselves but we decided to tell you and everybody else today."

It was quiet. Nobody spoke a word. We were all sort of frozen, waiting to see what they would say. Finally the silence was broken but not by our mothers but by our fathers. And I thought this couldn't get any worse. My dad, Giovanni, and Aro came out onto the porch. Aro was the first to speak.

"What's going on out here?"

"Ask Jasper and Bella." My mother said. I couldn't really tell because she still seemed to be in shock but she sounded kind of…mad…maybe… My father and the rest of them looked at Jasper with his arm around me.

"What's going on Bella?" my father questioned. He was kind of going into cop mode. This could be good or bad. Though I wasn't really sure how this could be good. I was probably dead were I stood.

"Well, daddy, you see Jazz and I have been going out for the past two weeks and we were going to tell all of you tonight at dinner but then Felix, Olivia, and Katarina overheard Jazz, Jane, and Alec talking and then mom and the rest of them over heard Jazz saying to Felix that we were going out… and yeah…" I stopped because I knew I was just prolonging my explanation and I was out of breath. It was silent once again. Everyone was now looking back and forth between our mothers and fathers. Surprisingly it was Victoria who broke the silence.

"So Bella, Jazz, are you two going to Homecoming together?"

"Jasper asked me to go with him on Tuesday." I said before Jasper could. I saw him nod his head in agreement.

"You know, Rose and I are going dress shopping on Sunday. You should come with us." I immediately knew what Victoria was trying to do. She was letting my parents as well as everyone else get used to the idea of Jasper and I going out together. It was also her way of making sure she got a whole day with me so that she and Rose could get all the details.

"Sure, why not." I murmured. I meant it as a rhetorical question but that's when my mom decided she would have some say in the whole matter of her daughter dating her best friend's son.

"Why not? I'll tell you why not! Because we already decided to have you go with Felix and we were going to suggest that Jasper take Jane to homecoming. It would ruin all of our plans if you went with Jasper."

Well I for one couldn't believe that she just said that. Who did she think she was?

"Mom, I'm going with Jasper. He happens to be my boyfriend and I want to go with him. It would be odd if I show up to homecoming with some guy who's not my boyfriend. What would my friends say?"

"You already told your friends?"

"We told them today at lunch." Jasper said.

My mother looked at Jasper then back to me.

"Renée!" my father decided to intervene. "I'm not going to lie to you," he said turning to face us, "I'm not happy that you kept this to yourselves for two weeks. However, I have no problem with the two of you dating. Now why don't we go on inside and eat before the lasagna gets cold." It wasn't a question that much we were sure of. With that my dad turned around and went back inside our house followed by Giovanni and Bianca. I guess, to them, it was okay that Jazz and I were dating. Pretty soon everyone was following them inside. Except my mom and Sulpicia. I'm pretty sure they were talking about how they were going to try and get me and Felix to go to the dance together.

It was about five minutes later before my mom and Sulpicia came back inside. I swear my mother is completely impossible. Dinner was a quiet affair. No one really knew what to say. After dinner we had desert. Usually after dinner we hung around to talk. I caught Jasper's eye and was hoping he understood that I wanted to make a break for it. We quickly made it out of the living room and went to my room. Once we safely made it there I shut my door and turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry Jazz!" was the first thing out of my mouth. "I can't believe my mother is being like this. First she wants me to go out with you then when I tell her we're just friends she is upset but then tries to set me up with Felix! Now when I tell her that you and I are dating—like she wanted in the first place—she wants me to go to the dance with Felix! I can't keep up with her!" I fell backward onto my bed so I was now looking at my glow-in-the-dark stars.

"Bella, look, I know that your mom can be—

"Impossible? Unbelievable? Mean? Not understanding? Take your pick but I think she's all of those!"

"I was going to say set in her ways and doesn't like when others change her plans, but she will come around."

"What happens when she does come around and after homecoming we break up? Then what happens? She might be angry but she will continue trying to set me up with Felix."

He just shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see what happens when we get there. But for now let's just concentrate on pulling this off. Okay?"

"Okay. Fine. You're right. As always."

He smiled and said, "of course, otherwise, I wouldn't be right all the time!" for that I had to laugh. It was something we always used to say when we were kids.

"We should go back downstairs." Jasper reminded me. I nodded as I heaved myself off my bed. We exited my room and went down stairs to see that everything was pretty much the same.

Except for the fact that my mom and Bianca were now glaring at each other. This wasn't something we saw at all. My mom and Bianca were best friends since childhood. Sure they must have gotten into fights whey they were younger but we never saw them fight now.

"What's going on here?" Jasper asked.

Olivia looked up at us with wide eyes and said, "Mom insists that for Homecoming you should take Jane and that Felix should take Bella."

"You know what? I don't even want to go to Homecoming. But I am. And why is that? It's because Jasper asked me to go with him. And because Jasper happens to be my boyfriend, so of course I am going to go with him. But you know what? Maybe we'll just skip Homecoming and go see a movie. What about you Jazz?"

"I don't really care what we do. But a movie sounds pretty good right now."

"The new _Harry Potter_ Movie coming out in a week?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool, that's settled then." I turned towards Jane and Alec. "Unless, you two would like to join us?"

"Can I bring Archer?" Jane asked, quietly. In turn I raised an eyebrow and gave her a smug look.

"I don't see why not. But, uh, when did you two make it official?"

"Well, Bells, we beat you and Jazz. We've been dating for the past three weeks." She admitted. My mouth dropped open.

"Really?"

"Yup." She said, popping the "p". Jasper shook his head beside me.

"I can't believe that he didn't tell me!"

"Probably for the same reason you didn't tell him about us." I reminded him.

"True."

"So on the night of homecoming the four of us are going to the movies?" Jane clarified.

"Unless Alec would like to join us…"

"Sorry guys but I got me a date to Homecoming. Do me a favor and don't spoil the movie for me, though, okay?"

"Okay, no problem."

Giovanni and Bianca saw this as a good time to leave and head home.

"Its getting late we really should get home. Come on Jasper, Katarina."

"Don't forget tomorrow the Cullen's are going to be here and we promised them we'd help them unpack and Jasper and Bella are supposed to show their kids around town." Bianca reminded us. They were walking to the door and Jasper moved so that he was in front of me.

"Guess, I'll see you tomorrow." He said. I could see he was hesitating and then he kissed me on my check, turned around and was out the door before I could say good-bye. I felt everyone's eyes on me and the familiar blush was beginning to creep up onto my face. I had to get out of here and out of here fast.

"Guess, I'll see you tomorrow." I told them, quoting what Jasper had said not even a minute ago. I turned and dashed up the stairs back to my room and closed the door behind me. This has truly been the longest Friday of my entire life. I started getting ready for bed. As I was doing this I started to think about everything that had happened today. It was truly crazy.

I was drifting off to sleep when suddenly a boy's face with auburn—or maybe it was bronze—colored hair and dark forest green eyes popped into my head. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him. I was too tired to even try.

* * *

**Okay so, like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in a review!**


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**AN: I meant to have this up earlier last week but I just had finals this past week and needed to concentrate on school and studying. Okay, chapter four! I hope you guys like it! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.**

**Also, I would like to thank all those who have reviewed this story or put it on story/author alert.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise**

I woke as I usually did to my alarm clock going off. With a groan I shut it off. I remembered that the Cullens would be arriving at seven and we were to meet them at their new house at ten. At least Jasper and I wouldn't have to help unpack much of the stuff because we would be showing the Cullen twins around. I couldn't wait to meet them. It was exciting to get some fresh new faces in this small town of ours.

It was cool that nobody knew they were arriving today. Everyone in town, including our friends, thought they were arriving on Sunday evening.

I quickly got out of bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries off of my dresser to go take a shower before Victoria or Olivia could beat me to it. That was the thing about our house, it had five bedrooms (three upstairs and two downstairs) and it had three bathrooms. You would think that was great but two of those bathrooms are downstairs. My parents have a bedroom downstairs with a connecting bathroom. Emmett's bedroom is also downstairs so he uses the bathroom on the first floor. My sisters and I all have a bedroom on the second floor and there is only one bathroom on this floor so we share it. Common rule: Whoever gets there first gets the bathroom. Just as I was about to go open my door it was opened for me. Emmett burst into my room.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I was going to continue with ranting at him but Emmett, my big brother, just looked so confused and lost. Maybe he heard about Jasper and me. It was silent as I got up and shut the door to my room and locked it. Emmett just kept up his pacing. Finally I had to ask.

"Em, what's wrong?" He stopped, looked at me, paced a few more steps and finally opened his mouth.

"I don't even know where to start."

"How about you start at the beginning?"

"Too long of a story…" he trailed off.

"Emmett! Just tell me what in the world is wrong! Otherwise I can't help you!"

"Rose is pregnant!" he said. I just stood there in shock looking at my 18-year-old brother, processing what he just told me. His girlfriend of three years was pregnant. How was I supposed to react to that?

"If our parents don't kill you and Rose's parents don't kill you, then Jasper definitely will."

"I know! I just don't understand how this could have happened!"

"Well… umm…you took Health in freshmen year. When a girl and a guy happen to become sexually active—

"I know that part! Gosh Bella! I meant we used protection!"

"Any chance the… condom… might have broken?" this felt so weird talking to my brother of all people about this.

"I don't know! I didn't check! Should I have checked? Oh God! I'm so dead!"

"Em! Calm down! This is all going to work out for the best. And keep it down! I do share this floor with Victoria and Olivia!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them…"

"Speaking of which… Why didn't you go and tell Victoria you got Rose pregnant? She is your twin."

Now that was something that was out of the ordinary. He and Victoria were really close. They had the same cobalt blue colored eyes and that was the only thing—physically—that they shared. As I mentioned before Emmett had the same mahogany colored hair as Olivia and me but Victoria had bright red curly hair. The curly hair trait came from my father but the red hair trait came from our paternal grandmother.

"Well… Tori and I are kind of on the outs right now. But that's a different story. What am I supposed to do? Rose told me last night on our date. She said she hadn't told anyone yet. Just the two of us—and now you know."

Okay so let's review. Emmett got Rose pregnant. Emmett and Victoria are fighting about something or the other. Nobody but the three of us knows Rose is pregnant. And Emmett wants my help! I have no clue of what to do. Then an instant thought came to my head. We were to help the Cullens move in today.

"Em, for now I think you and Rose should just keep quiet about the pregnancy. At least for the weekend because we are going to have to help the Cullens move in. On that note, tell Rose she should probably stay home and act sick because heavy lifting is bad when a woman is pregnant. It can harm the baby," as I said this last part a look of worry and alarm passed over his face. "And I think you and Rose should really talk about your options." He was about to open his mouth but I cut him off.

"I know the both of you are against abortion. Your other options are keeping the baby or giving it up for adoption. If you need any help or input with those decisions I guess I can lend a hand. But for now…

"I think keeping this between the three of us is a good idea. The less people who know the easier it will be to keep the secret until we have time to tell our parents." Emmett was cringing just thinking of having to tell them.

He looked back up to me, "Thank-you Bella! For a kid you don't give such bad advice."

"Hey! I just turned seventeen a few weeks ago!"

"Sure sure. I better go call Rose." He came over and gave me a hug which I returned and then he left my room. I quickly grabbed my toiletries bag—again—along with my clothes for the day to see if I still had a chance at getting the bathroom. Luck was with me. Neither Victoria nor Olivia was even up yet.

As I took a shower my thoughts were a jumbled mess.

_How my brother could be having his first child at eighteen… The Cullens were moving in today… Jasper and I had to keep up the charade that we were going out… Not to mention that guy's face that kept recurring in my dreams last night…_

_It was strange… I felt like I actually knew him from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it. I felt like I should remember him. That it was important. He was important._

About half of an hour later and incessant pounding on the bathroom door courtesy of my sisters; I was showered, dressed, and waiting for Jasper to pick me up so we could head over to the new family's house. I was munching on a breakfast muffin when my parents and Emmett came in.

"So," Emmett started, "Rose called and said she couldn't come and help. Something about a pounding headache, probably a migraine." He sounded really worried.

"Oh that's too bad." Our dad replied.

"Yes, too bad." Mom agreed. She turned to me and I knew what was coming.

"Bella, really, do we have to go through this song and dance? Just go to the dance with Felix. You said yourself you could not see Jasper and yourself as a couple and now is not the time to experiment with that."

"Mom I'm not going with Felix! Jasper is my boyfriend—

As soon as the words left my mouth my brother started to choke on the breakfast muffin he was chowing down on.

"What?" he started once he got his throat cleared. "You and Jasper? When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago! They kept it a secret for two weeks!" our mother replied for me. Emmett was silent for a couple of minutes, shook his head and then mumbled something that sounded like _'figures'_. There was a distinct sound of a truck honking.

"Well that's for me. Jasper and I going to show the Cullen kids around while it's still early and hopefully the locals are still sleeping in on this cloudy Saturday morning." Our mom just turned away to make her coffee, Emmett continued to eat his breakfast muffin, while our dad reached for a breakfast muffin himself, "Okay see you around noon."

I slipped out of the house and opened the passenger door of Jasper's truck.

"Morning," he said, "so how's your mom today? Any better than last night?"

"Nope. She tried to convince me not to 'experiment' and just go out with Felix. How's your family handling this?"

"Mom and Dad are happy for us. Katarina couldn't believe I could keep a secret—

"That's because you spill all of hers!"

"Well yeah, and Rose said that Emmett would probably kill me for secretly dating you behind his back." I noticed how his eyes tightened when he mentioned Rose's and Emmett's names.

"Yeah well, I think Em will spare you death."

"He'll be lucky if I spare him death." Jasper muttered. I froze.

"Something tells me you know."

"Your brother knocked up my sister? Yeah I know." When he said this, his fists tightened around the steering wheel.

"He swears he used protection," I defended my brother. "Besides how do you know? Emmett said Rose wasn't going to tell anyone else."

"I can read my older sister like a book. I knew she was lying about the migraine—she was giving off a guilty vibe. I made her tell me and she broke down saying she was pregnant, it's Emmett's baby. She didn't want an abortion but how was she going to get through senior year while also being pregnant. I just, oh man. I can't believe this is happening."

"Don't I know it. Emmett told me early this morning. We talked, I gave him some advice. I was the one to tell him Rose shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting because it may cause harm to the baby so he called and told her to fake being sick so she wouldn't have to come."

"Your brother won't…" he trailed off, taking a side glance at me.

"Won't what?"

"He won't leave her alone while she's pregnant, will he? Emmett will be there for her if they decide to have the baby?"

"Jasper Alexander Whitlock!" I practically screamed. "Of course my brother will be there for Rose! He wouldn't do that to her. Emmett loves your sister! You know him. You've known Emmett since, well, your whole life!" I replied, affronted that he would actually think my brother would leave Rose and his baby to fend for themselves.

"I'm sorry! I know he will. Emmett's a good guy. But Rose is my sister so I just have to be sure."

"Okay. I can see where you're coming from."

I was silent for a little while. He turned left and then we were on the outskirts of town.

"So they bought the old Johnson House." I murmured.

"Yeah. It's actually a pretty nice place. Mom said it has 'so much potential' which is perfect since Mrs. Cullen is an interior designer." I nodded my head in agreement.

We pulled up in front of the two story house with light peach colored frame trim around an all white house. The garage door was open and there was boxes placed inside. There was a U-haul moving truck parked in the driveway and three cars—which looked pretty expensive but if you asked me I wouldn't know what type they were.

Jasper and I exited his truck and went up to the front porch. The door was open so we stepped inside. There were boxes here and there but you could tell the house was really beautiful. In plain sight were the front living room and a huge fire place to the left. The stairs to the second story were right there. You could see a hallway that led to the right just before that and beyond the stairs was the kitchen, with a nook area, and a swinging door (which I assumed led off to the dining room).

"Hello!" I called out. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"Wonder where they are." Jasper whispered to me.

I was about to reply when we heard footsteps walking towards us from the hallway. About a second later a girl who looked to be our age walked out. Suddenly I was having flashback to the two summers ago when my family went to Italy and met the Cullen family for the first time. I couldn't believe my eyes as she walked closer to us.

"I thought I heard someone calling." She said in a voice I would know almost anywhere. Alice looked from Jasper to me with a smile on her face. When she looked at me her face slipped into a mask of shock—probably the same way my face now looked.

"Bella?" was what came from the dark haired girl with the beautiful green eyes. From my peripheral vision I could see Jasper look from me to her as I nodded in confirmation. I was about to say her name when she crashed into me knocking us both onto the ground. She was hugging me and then she was talking in the only way she could when she was excited—fast.

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! We had no idea you lived here! You never mentioned you lived in Forks. You just said you came from a small town in Washington. We moved here because Mom wanted to come back 'home'—she's originally from here. Edward and I thought we wouldn't know anybody! But here you are!" she looked down at me expectantly.

"Ummm, Alice? For someone so small, you're kind of hurting me…"

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! I was just so excited to see you!" she trailed off as she quickly got off of me. I got up with her help and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"But it is good—no amazingly wonderful—to see you again! I had no clue. Cullen isn't a popular Italian name… I didn't think to connect the pieces…" I heard a throat being cleared behind us and I looked over to see Jasper who was looking very confused between to the two of us. Not that I blamed him. He had never met the Cullen family because his family had not come with ours to Italy two summers ago.

"Jasper, this is Alice Cullen. I met her two summers ago when I went to Italy with out you." I explained. "And Alice, this is Jasper Whitlock. He's been my best friend since we were infants."

He reached over and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alice." He through me a look.

"Pleasure," she responded, "I heard a lot about you when Bella and I first met."

"Well you haven't heard the latest," Alice turned to look at me. "Jasper is my boyfriend."

"Really? Ohmygosh! The way you talked about him two years ago he seemed more like a really good friend—almost like a brother."

"Yeah well, things have changed since then."

"When did you guys start to date?"

"Actually not that long ago." Jasper answered.

"Ah, well, Bella! Edward is gonna flip when he finds out that you live here and are going to be showing us around with Jasper today."

As soon as the words left her mouth, it all made sense to me. It was like the final pieces of the puzzle were connecting.

I had met the Cullens before obviously; Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and—most importantly—Edward.

The guy who kept recurring in my dreams last night with the auburn hair and the dark green eyes—about one shade darker than his twin sister's eyes. It was Edward. Edward whom I had met first before I met Alice and their parents. Edward who was so nice and kind to me that summer and the following one; who was easy to talk to and hang out with, who showed me around the village he lived in, who immediately knew how to make me laugh and keep me laughing.

I missed him so much when I left Italy. And now he was here in Forks with his family!

* * *

**I wasn't really sure where to end it at… this seemed like a good place. Next chapter will have Edward—and Carlisle and Esme of course! Maybe even the rest of the families will show up. So tell me what you think! Like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Review please?**


	5. The Cullens

**AN: Hey guys! Chapter 5! Edward makes his first appearance—along with Carlisle and Esme of course! I hope you like it! Sorry about any spelling or grammar errors!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to **_**Twilight. **_**Stephenie Meyer does…

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Cullens**

_I had met the Cullens before obviously; Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and—most importantly—Edward. _

_The guy who kept recurring in my dreams last night with the auburn hair and the dark green eyes—about one shade darker than his twin sister's eyes. It was Edward. Edward whom I had met first before I met Alice and their parents. Edward who was so nice and kind to me that summer and the following one; who was easy to talk to and hang out with, who showed me around the village he lived in, who immediately knew how to make me laugh and keep me laughing._

_I missed him so much when I left Italy. And now he was here in Forks with his family!

* * *

_

"Where is Edward?" I asked excitedly.

"Edward!" Alice shouted—this through Jazz off but not me—I was expecting her to do something like this. "Get down here right this instant!" and then there he was at the top of the stairs in front of us. I took all of him in on one glance.

"Alice!" He yelled back down at her. He started descending the steps, as he did I looked at him more closely than before. His bronze hair was in its messy can't-be-tamed style, as usual. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a light green t-shirt that-as I looked back up towards his face-brought out how dark his green eyes are.

Edward was a little more than half way down when he continued what he was saying from before. "Are you trying to wake the whole neighborhood? What kind of impression would that give our new neighbors?" he finished right as he reached the landing.

"Oh whatever! Look who's here to show us around."

Edward looked from his sister to me, his eyes widening when he realized exactly who I was.

"Bella?" he managed to say. Right before I made a really, well, Alice-worthy move.

"Edward!" I all but shrieked before I threw myself at him.

Luckily he caught me but I still, somehow, managed to take us both down with a crash to the floor. I looked at him with wide eyes. It wasn't even silent for a second before he was chuckling. Okay not chuckling, but full out laughing. I glared at him which just made him laugh harder. In the end I just started to laugh with him—realizing how truly funny the scene I made was.

I was dimly aware of the tinkling, bell-like laughter coming from behind us and even the deep bass sounding chuckles. I could feel Edward's laughter reverberate through his chest. It was then that I realized we were still on the floor, me on top of him, and he was still holding on to me. I blushed but stayed in the same spot that I was in. I didn't want to move just yet. It was a minute or two later that we managed to all stop laughing.

Edward managed to pull the both of us up—keeping one of his arms around my waist, making sure I was stable before he released me. Almost immediately I felt empty. I missed having his arms wrapped around me.

_Wait! What?_

I was supposed to be going out with Jasper, my—for all intents and purposes—boyfriend. I couldn't feel this way about Edward while I was "with" Jasper!

I shook my head as I focused on the fact that Edward and Alice Cullen were here in Forks!

Edward let out a chuckle, "Same old Bella."

"Haha." I replied in a tone that suggested anything but humor. Okay maybe a little humor. "It's been too long! How come neither one of you two never mentioned moving to Forks in your emails?" I demanded of them.

"Well it's been really hectic, planning the move and getting everything organized. I don't know about Edward over there but that's why my emails have been sort of lacking." I nodded at her answer. "Anyhow, why didn't you put it together that we were coming here?" Alice inquired.

"How would I know that?"

"Well, Bella," Edward spoke up, "Cullen isn't exactly an Italian surname. Plus you know Carlisle is a surgeon and Esme is an interior designer. And that Alice and I are twins…" he trailed off.

And suddenly everything was so clearly obvious. I should have realized long ago.

"Oh." I blushed. "I guess it all makes sense when you put it that way." I mumbled. Then they were all laughing—Edward, Alice, and Jasper. _Traitor,_ I thought as I glared at him.

"Hey!" I huffed. "Still, what are the odds? Especially when two certain people don't tell me they are moving back to the states!"

They all quieted down.

"We are sorry we didn't tell you, though, Bella." Edward hastened to tell me. At least he sounded sincere about it.

"But," Alice interrupted; she hesitated, her eyes darting over to her brother, "You didn't tell us that you made it official with Jasper here."

"I hardly think a person getting a boyfriend is on the same level as moving across the Atlantic and back to the states." I replied. I tried to be nonchalant about it while also taking a glance at Edward though my peripheral vision. He stiffened at the mention of Jasper becoming my boyfriend and his eyes flashed and seemed to darken. Edward quickly composed himself and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're dating your "best friend who's like a brother to you"?" he questioned. I smiled lightly.

"Umm…yeah."

Before he could say more, a woman dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeved Merona tee with black comfy-looking shoes entered the room. She had light caramel colored hair all piled up on top of her head and the same shade of dark green eyes as her son.

"Edward, Alice," Esme's beautiful soprano voice rung out. "Have you seen the other box marked Carlisle's Office?" she asked. But stopped short noticing Jasper and I standing with her children. Recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Esme, I found it. It was behind the desk." Called a deep, soothing alto voice.

Carlisle Cullen. Like the rest of his family, I would recognize him anywhere. He had a head full of blonde hair and green eyes—lighter green than his wife and son but just the same shade he shared with his daughter. Carlisle looked more like a movie star that played the role of good looking doctor that the real-life one.

_Those poor nurses at Forks General won't know what hit them._

Recognition flashed in his eyes too, when he saw me standing there.

"Bella Swan?" he asked. I smiled.

"Oh my goodness, Bella, dear!" Esme exclaimed and immediately came up and wrapped me in a maternal embrace. I hugged her back with just as much fervor. "It's so good to see you!" she said as she released me. I quickly gave Carlisle a hug as well.

"It's been too long since we've seen you last." Carlisle stated once he released me.

I smiled at the both of them. I had only spent a summer with the Cullens two years ago and I had been in contact with them—mostly through email since that summer had ended but in that time Alice had become like my sister, Edward and I had grown extremely close, and Carlisle and Esme had become like another set of parents to me.

"It has been too long. I can't believe that you moved here!"

Esme smiled. "And I can't believe that out of all the towns and cities in Washington that there are, you are from my own hometown." She shook her head, smiling.

"Me either." I replied. I glanced back at Jasper, Edward, and Alice.

"Jasper, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen." I said gesturing for him to come forward. "Carlisle, Esme, I would like you to meet Jasper Whitlock, my boyfriend."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Jasper said.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you as well, Jasper. But please, call me Esme." Esme said to him.

"And please, call me Carlisle." Carlisle chimed in.

"How long have the two of you been dating?" Esme asked curiously.

"We've been going out for a couple of weeks now." I replied.

"Yeah, it's still new for the both of us." Jasper replied.

"That's nice." Esme replied. Carlisle seemed to sense our discomfort and changed the subject.

"So, Bella, Jasper, I hear you are going to show Edward and Alice around?"

"Yeah, have you guys ever been here?" I turned to look at them.

"Once," Alice chimed in, "when we were younger, about a year old, to visit our grandma. Haven't been back since." She continued.

"Oh, well, nothing's changed since then." I replied. _As if anything would change in this town._

"No, I gather not much would change here." Esme replied with a wistful tone in her voice.

"Bella, Jasper," Carlisle said, picking up on Esme's tone, "who are your parents? Maybe Esme knows them from when she lived in Forks."

"Well, my father is Charlie Swan. My mother is Renée Prestolani." I said.

"Yeah, my parents are Giovanni Whitlock and Bianca Montebello." Jasper spoke up.

Esme smiled.

"I remember them—all four of them! They were all two grades ahead of me in high school. They were all so nice." Her eyes far way as she remembered her school days.

"Really? What were they like back in high school?" I asked curiously.

"Charlie was so sweet and protective. Not only of Renée. He was always looking after everyone. If someone was getting bullied and picked on Charlie was there, sticking up for that person and making things fair. We used to call him "Chief" because he could hold his own against any of the other guys at school." she smiled at some memory.

Jasper and I shared a look and chuckled.

"Guess it was meant-to-be then." He said. I turned to Esme before she could ask.

"My dad is the chief of Police here in Forks, has been for the past sixteen years." I smiled. Esme and the rest of them chuckled as they got it.

"That's wonderful. It definitely suits him well." Esme said. "Gio—she surprised us by using Jasper's dad's nickname—was protective of Bianca. He was Charlie's best friend. They always had each others backs. He was the captain of the basketball team—he always led them to victory. I remember he wanted to join the military when he graduated. He did become a marine." She said looking at Jasper questioningly.

"Yeah after he became a marine he did that for a couple of years. He came back and married my mom. He went to college and took over for my grandfather at Kyle, Volturi, and Whitlock Law Firm after he finished law school and got his degree. He did do two separate tours in Iraq though." He added the last part silently while letting out a slow breath of air.

I sighed remembering those times. Giovanni's first tour in Iraq happened soon after 9/11. Probably when it was at its worst. His second tour lasted for a little over a year—and that was only two years ago. Giovanni had reenlisted because he felt like he should do this for his country—he owed it to his country to protect people and mostly it was to protect his family.

"Oh." Esme breathed out. She and Carlisle both placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. They were silent but even from where I was standing I could feel their sympathies and comfort they were giving Jasper with just the simple gesture of their hands on his shoulder. Jasper may not show it but both those times were incredibly hard on him and his family.

"So, what about our mothers?" I asked—taking the spotlight off of Jasper and returning it to our parents. I was also wondering what my wonderfully opinionated mother was like back then.

"Ah, Renée and Bianca. They were the popular girls. Though not for having wild parties or being mean Queen Bees. They were nice, caring, and everybody felt welcome with them." Esme recalled. Well I suppose my mother could be caring—when she wanted to be.

"We were told there would be three families helping us unpack?" Carlisle trailed off.

"Oh yes," I remembered the Volturi's did live here, so maybe Esme would remember them. "Do you know the Volturi family?" I directed at Esme.

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus?" I winced at the mention of Marcus. Jasper did too, but really, who could blame us?

"Yeah, well Aro and his wife along with their children are going to be here to help. Caius lives in Seattle but he should be here later in the afternoon along with his wife."

"That's nice of him—he shouldn't have to travel all that way." Esme murmured.

"It's no problem at all. They all love coming down to Forks every once in a while to 'get away from the city'." Jasper assured her.

"Well, all right! It is so exciting to get to see everyone again!" Esme said excitedly. I chuckled—it was easy where Alice got her enthusiasm from.

"So," Alice said interrupting, "if the rest of your families are coming at noon, maybe we should head out now."

"Oh yes, you kids go out and see the town." Esme said ushering us out the door.

We all had to laugh at her antics.

"Well, come on you guys!" I said working in the enthusiasm into my voice, "There's not much to see here in Forks but its better to know where everything is without the whole town gawking at you!"

I smiled. I felt quite buoyant—ridiculously happy. I knew it happened to be because of the fact that I was walking next to Edward Cullen. I also knew that that was probably very, very stupid—and it would probably come back to bite me.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Like it? Dislike it? Tell me in a review! Please! Next chapter will be Edward's and Alice's tour of Forks and we get to see what the Swans, Whitlocks, and Volturis think of the Cullens and what they think of Bella knowing the Cullens.**


	6. Forks

**AN: Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Forks**

_I smiled. I felt quite buoyant—ridiculously happy. I knew it happened to be because of the fact that I was walking next to Edward Cullen. I also knew that that was probably very, very stupid—and it would probably come back to bite me._

"Bella, it is Saturday—you can't possibly tell me that the whole town is still asleep." Alice chided.

"Exactly," Jasper answered for me, "it is Saturday- so naturally most people don't work and like to sleep in, so the shop owners don't usually open their businesses until eleven. There are only a few who actually open as early as eight on a Saturday."

_It would be better for me to rip it off like a band-aid…_

"There's also not much to choose from around here. If you want to gets some shopping done you'd have to travel to Port Angeles…and even then to get more "variety" you'd have to go up to Seattle."

Alice gasped. I took a glance at her and she looked utterly horrified. Edward, noticing his twin's distress, immediately sought to reassure her rather than laugh like most boys would do.

"Its okay Al. you can go to Port Angeles and Seattle to shop on the weekends—it's only a couple of hour's drive both ways and you can go early because I'm sure they're not sleeping in at eight am."

Alice took a couple of deep breaths as she was reassured.

Jasper looked at Alice with raised eyebrows as she calmed down at Edward's promise.

_Guess he'll have to figure it out for himself. If Alice wills it, no one escapes from a shopping trip._

He shook his head and turned toward his truck. I laughed and followed after him.

"Come on, you two!" I directed at Edward and Alice. As I got into the passenger side of the truck, they slid into the back.

"Where are we headed to first?" Alice said, slightly bouncing in her seat. If it weren't for the seat belt that secured her down she would be full out bouncing.

"Well, how about the school?" I questioned.

"Good idea. Edward and I have to know how to get there on Monday."

"Forks High School, coming up." Jasper said.

We continued to talk and catch up as Jasper drove. They filled me in on what they'd been up to in the past two years. They seemed hesitant when they started talking about this last year, but they quickly moved on to the move here and once again apologized for their lack of contact.

"It's okay you guys. I understand. When did, Esme and Carlisle decide to move you all back to the states?"

"About two and half months ago." Edward answered me.

I nodded, but something was bothering me. I knew what it was. The emails. They didn't start losing contact with me two and half months ago, they started losing contact with me five months ago. I shrugged and let it go… for now.

Jazz and I would point out the local shops and the park we passed by once we hit the center of the town. The high school was just off the highway and looking from an outsiders' point of view, I guess nothing but the sign proclaiming:

_**Welcome to Forks High School**_

_**Home of the Spartans**_

Gave it away for what it truly was. I was proven right when a second later—after Jazz pulled into the parking lot—Edward asked, "This is the high school?"

"Hmm…It's different than what we were expecting." Alice murmured.

"And what were you expecting? Chain link fences and metal detectors?"

Edward and Alice looked at each other, then the school, and back towards Jasper and I.

"Maybe." They said together. Jasper and I chuckled at them.

"Well you got to admit if it weren't for the sign nobody would guess that this was a high school." Edward pointed out.

I smiled because I had just been thinking about that a few minutes ago.

"True." I agreed.

"Do you still want to get out and take a look around?" I questioned.

"Sure, why not?" Alice said.

* * *

All four of us quickly got out and Jasper and I pointed out which building was which and pointed out where the offices (main/attendance/nurses/principal/vice-principal), gym, and cafeteria were. We went around back and showed them the track and field area along with the football and baseball fields.

"You guys have a baseball team?" Edward asked looking at the field.

"Yup, you should try out for the team." I said encouragingly. Baseball was Edward's favorite sport. He told me he used to play when he lived in Chicago.

"Eh, I don't know. It's been a while since I played." Edward sighed reluctantly.

"You should, Edward! That would be cool and fun!" Alice encouraged her brother.

"I think you should." I agreed with Alice. "Maybe you could really help out the team. They haven't been doing so well in the past couple of years."

"Bella's right." Jasper spoke up. The baseball team really does need the help. They haven't won a game in years. If you're really good I'm sure Coach Clapp would put you on the team in half-a-heart beat."

"Well, I'll definitely consider it." Edward assured us. Alice smiled, satisfied with the promise from her brother.

We were basically done with the tour of the school, so we headed out to show them more of the town.

I believe I heard Alice mutter 'It's like a Ghost Town on Saturday mornings.' But I couldn't be sure.

We eventually had showed them all around town and given them some information on the townspeople. Who to avoid (such as the crazy cat lady) and who they should make friends with (like the Burks', a nice elderly couple that made the best macadamia-nut and chocolate-chip cookies a person could imagine).

"Hey have you two been by the hospital yet?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, not yet." Alice responded.

"You guys wouldn't mind stopping by there? It would be helpful to know where our dad worked." Edward commented.

"No problem." Jasper laughed and headed in the direction of the hospital.

We continued talking about this and that getting to know each other better. The only bad think about it was that they asked about the two of us more. Well Alice did, Edward was quiet.

"So where did you two go for your first date?"

"Dinner" "The movies"

Jasper and I said at the same time.

"The movies" "Dinner"

I threw a glance at Jasper.

"So which is it?" Alice asked, looking confused. Even Edward had his eyebrows raised.

"Umm, both." I said. "We went to dinner then we went to a movie." I said.

"Oh, where did you go for dinner? Surely not anywhere here?" Alice asked.

I held back a groan. She was just as curious as our friends had been on Friday. I was kind of glad that Edward and Alice would be going to school on Monday that way the focus wouldn't be on Jasper and me. Then I felt bad because I knew exactly how the students would react to Edward and Alice.

The guys would probably be all over Alice trying to get a date with her. The girls would probably be fighting for Edward's attention and flirting with him. I frowned at that thought. It bothered me for some reason about the female populations' reaction to Edward.

The thing is I shouldn't have been bothered at all by that. Yet I was.

I got back to reality when I heard Alice gushing about how romantic our secret relationship was.

_Guess I'll have to get filled in by Jasper later…_

* * *

All too soon we were headed back towards Edward's and Alice's place.

As we pulled into the drive way, I immediately noticed the cars in the driveway. My parents' car, the Volturi's SUV, my brother's jeep, and Jasper's parents' car. Everybody was already inside getting reacquainted with the Cullen's. I just hope my mother doesn't start something while we are here. That would just be the icing on the cake, wouldn't it?

"Ooh! Bella, Jasper! Is your family here?" Alice questioned, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Jasper took a quick glance at me and saw the worried expression that I had on my face.

"Yup, that would definitely be our families' cars." He answered.

Edward seemed to notice and through me a questioning look.

"What's the matter?" he whispered to me.

"It's nothing—okay, it's just that my mother can be quite… well you'll just have to meet her. I suppose…" I decided to go for the truth when I saw the "don't even try to tell me lies Bella Swan because you can't fool me" look on Edwards face.

"What's wrong with your mother?"

"She has her own ideas of what I should be doing with my life. Like whom I should be dating and who I should be going to the homecoming dance with."

"Okay? Is she trying to force you to go with somebody else that you don't like?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Felix Volturi. She wants me to go out with him…"

"Oh. But Jasper is your boyfriend and he was your friend first. Can't she understand that?"

"No, she really can't." I sighed.

"Let's go. You'll see for yourself." I commented.

We quickly caught up to Jasper and Alice. The four of us walked into the house together to see…

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it took forever to get this chapter out. I've been really busy with school work and projects.**

**I'd like to give a thank-you to all those who have read my story and especially to those who have reviewed, THANK-YOU! It really means a lot.**

**What did you think? Like it? Dislike it?**


	7. Reunion

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I am sorry about the long wait; having a little trouble seeing where exactly this story will end. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

"_What's wrong with your mother?"_

"_She has her own ideas of what I should be doing with my life. Like whom I should be dating and who I should be going to the homecoming dance with."_

"_Okay? Is she trying to force you to go with somebody else that you don't like?" he questioned._

"_Yeah, Felix Volturi. She wants me to go out with him…"_

"_Oh. But Jasper is your boyfriend and he was your friend first. Can't she understand that?"_

"_No, she really can't." I sighed._

"_Let's go. You'll see for yourself." I commented._

_We quickly caught up to Jasper and Alice. The four of us walked into the house together to see…_

Everyone standing around talking and laughing. Guess they were certainly wasting no time in catching up with one another.

I spared a glance at Jasper, Alice, Edward. I looked back at the scene in front of me.

All of the adults were talking and laughing with each other. Olivia and Katarina were off to the side talking while both were taking surreptitious glances at the mirror to see if their hair was mussed in the last five seconds that they looked. Jane and Alec were on the opposite side of the room of their brother, Felix—who was texting on his phone, as usual.

But the one thing that was absolutely unusual about two of the people in the room—and trust me, I knew each person in the room well enough to know their usual behavior—was the distance between my older siblings Emmett and Victoria. It was not only the distance between the two, but the looks that they were giving each other. Emmett and Victoria were glaring at each other while communicating in their own way that didn't attract the attention of the adults. If they had been using words then they would have definitely been noticed by everyone.

It took me a moment to realize this must have something to do with what Emmett said they were arguing about. For the life of me I could not figure out what they could be arguing about. It must be something big because I have never seen glares filled with such animosity and anger on either of their faces. Let alone directed at one another.

I shook my head and started heading towards Emmett since he was nearer to the door when the adults seemed to realize that the four of us had arrived.

"Oh look the kids are back!" Sulpicia exclaimed. _Great just what we needed._

I glanced back at the rest of my company. Jasper rolled his eyes and went to go stand next to his parents. Edward and Alice shrugged simultaneously and walked up to their own parents with pleasant smiles pasted on to their faces. Following them, I decided I would talk to Emmett and Victoria later. I stood next to my dad, waiting for them to get their introductions to Alice and Edward over with.

"Everyone," Carlisle started, "these are our twins; Edward and Alice. They are seventeen years old and in the same grade as Jasper, Bella, and I believe Jane and Alec."

"Edward, Alice." Esme continued, "This is Giovanni and Bianca Whitlock, Aro and Sulpicia Volturi, and Charlie and Renée Swan." She indicated each couple.

"Hello! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Alice exclaimed excitedly while both she and Edward shook everyone's hands.

"It's nice to meet you two too." Sulpicia said.

"What do you mean 'finally'" Charlie asked.

"Well, Bella has told us so much about you and everyone else!" Alice replied cheerfully.

"Yeah," Edward continued, "It's great to finally put the name to a face." Alice nodded in agreement.

"How long have you known Bella?" Renée asked them.

It was Esme that answered her.

"Oh Edward and Alice met Bella about two years ago when they ran into her in the village we lived in Italy."

"Yes, such a charming girl she was when we met her. Still is." Carlisle added.

"Thank-you Carlisle." I mumbled, already knowing from the heat on my face that I was blushing. Hoping that it wasn't tomato red and only a light pink but then I heard Jasper snickering.

_Great, just great._

I looked up and silenced Jasper with a glare. Thankfully nobody was really paying attention to either of us because they were still reeling in the fact that I had already known the Cullens for about two years now.

Jane and Alec were looking at us curiously and Felix had stopped texting and had a confused look on his face. Emmett and Victoria had stopped glaring at each other to look over at us interestedly. Heck, even Olivia and Katarina had stopped looking at themselves in the mirror.

_Great, just great._

"Really?" Renée questioned, looking from Alice and Edward to me then back to them. "You've never mentioned…"

"Oh so these are your pen pals from Italy?" Jane cut in. "Wow Bells, you go to Italy and out of all the people to meet and become good friends with you happen to pick the very ones all our parents knew back in high school." Jane chuckled.

Jasper was quick to laugh with her. I glared at him.

"What?" He said between laughs. "You have to admit that it is so like you to do something like that."

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't know the new family at lunch on Friday…" Alec trailed off.

"I didn't connect the dots and… hold on a second, you didn't even eat lunch with us on Friday. How did you know?" I asked.

"Yes, but you had lunch with Tanya. She is one of the biggest gossips in the whole school. Everyone knows that." He replied.

_Ah. That makes so much sense. Tanya can't keep her mouth shut, so of course everyone will know my business. Especially since she's gotten particularly vicious in the past couple of weeks._

"Well that explains everything." _And it did._

"But you've still never mentioned it to any of us." My mother chimed in. _For the most part._

"Umm… well I meant to tell you but after all the excitement after that particular trip, it slipped my mind. But I did tell the others about meeting the Cullens." I smiled my innocently at my mother.

One of her eyebrows was raised and the corners of her mouth twitched slightly down.

_No good. I'll definitely be hearing about this later once we get home._

_Great, just great._

That seemed to be my catch phrase for the day.

"Well, the important thing is the fact that Bella's already met Edward and Alice and they will have no problem with getting to know more people at the school. Looks like they've gotten to know Jasper well in the short time they've known him. It's a good start for them." My dad said, his observation skills coming in really good use. Giovanni and Carlisle nodded their heads in agreement while Bianca and Esme both smiled.

Everyone seemed to agree with that and left it.

"So Edward, Alice," my dad started, "You've already met Bella. This is my son, Emmett. And these are my daughters Victoria and Olivia. Emmett and Victoria are in the grade above you in school."

Emmett, Victoria, and Olivia all shook their hands and welcomed them to Forks. As did Katarina, Jane, Alec, and Felix once they were introduced.

"Well, how about we finish moving the rest of the boxes in and help get everything organized for you?" Aro suggested after all the pleasantries were passed.

"Oh yes, and then we could all go out to the back yard and have a late lunch if that's fine with everyone. We really appreciate all the help that you guys are giving us." Esme said.

"That would be wonderful, Esme." Bianca smiled.

* * *

And so we worked. For the next couple of hours everyone helped move all the remaining boxes into the front rooms and Esme would send them off to the proper rooms that they were to go into. Then we did the same for all the furniture. Once that was taken care of we were all divided into teams and sent off to a certain room to help unpack the best that we could.

I didn't really mind all of the work. It was good that I wasn't in a group with Renée. We would have never gotten along well enough. I was in a group with Edward and that made it all the more fun. We had a good time unpacking. Edward was really good at making me laugh.

Something that was quietly observed by Jane.

"You and Edward seem very comfortable with each other."

"Well, what can I say? I know Edward well enough from all the emails and phone calls and even the couple of times that I have visited him and his family."

She gave me a peculiar look before shaking her head and continued with the box she was unpacking. I would have let it go if not for that look that she had given me.

I glanced around to see that Edward was helping Olivia and Katarina unpack a box of pictures.

"What was that?" I hissed at her in a whisper.

"What was what?" she asked back.

"The look that you gave me."

"Bella…" Jane hesitated.

"What?"

"I think Edward likes you."

"Well yeah. We are friends." Honestly. _Was that all Jane wanted to say?_

She shook her head at me then looked over at the three others in the room to make sure their attention was otherwise occupied.

"No. I think that Edward likes you likes you."

"What?" I shriek whispered.

"Shh!" Jane hissed. "Do you want him to over hear you?"

I took a quick glance. _Nope. Still unloading the pictures._

"You think, Edward likes me—as in more than a friend?"

Jane raised her eyebrows and had a look of assent.

"Yes. Yes I do think that."

* * *

**So sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't really sure how this was going to play out. Well at least I didn't know about the ending. I thought it was okay… but I'll let you decide.**

**What did you think? Like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Tell me in a review, please!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed. I really enjoy reading them. Also I like that you guys really like the story so far and want me to continue writing.**


	8. In a Spin

**AN: In case you haven't noticed, I've changed my pen name. It was 1918, now it's AcaciaRoseMasen. **

**Anyways, thank-you to all who reviewed. It really means a lot that you take the time and tell me what you think of the story. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**I hope you like the chapter. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. The only thing I own is the plot and my OCs. Other than that, I don't own a thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: In a Spin**

"_You think, Edward likes me—as in more than a friend?"_

_Jane raised her eyebrows and had a look of assent._

"_Yes. Yes I do think that."_

* * *

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

My alarm clock was going off. I realized, with a start, its Monday today. I shook my head as it came out of its dream induced haze. I reached over and slammed my hand down on the button effectively shutting it off.

I knew if I wanted to get in the bathroom first before my sisters I would have to get up now and take it.

But I couldn't force myself out of bed.

My mind kept on going back to what had happened over the weekend. What Jane had pointed out to me on that Saturday afternoon. I had originally scoffed at the idea that Edward liked me as more than a friend. It was just impossible that he would see me like that. It was also ridiculous to entertain the idea that we could ever be together when I was supposedly dating Jasper.

_But what about after Jasper and I "broke up" once the dance was over and done with?_

NO!

How could I possibly be entertaining these ideas? I probably didn't get enough sleep last night.

_Yes, that was it. Most surely. Hopefully…_

_When Jasper and I "break up" in a couple of weeks I will still be friends with Edward._

_Just friends. Nothing more._

So why did this make me feel… sad?

It shouldn't make me feel anything. Edward was my friend. Just like Jasper is.

"What the hell is wrong with me!"

"A lot of things."

"AHH!"

I screamed and jumped out of my bed.

Unfortunately for me, my clumsiness just had to kick in and I slipped on a t-shirt and landed on my bum.

I looked up and glared weakly at Olivia who was laughing hysterically at me.

"Oh, ha ha." I said sarcastically while brushing a lock of my mahogany colored hair out of my eyes. "What are you even doing in here?"

"Well, I got up this morning and was surprised to see that I was the first one out of the three of us to use the bathroom. I'm all finished, of course. I thought it would be extremely nice of me to tell you that the bathroom was up for grabs. You know, before Victoria hogs it for herself."

"That is strangely nice of you. Thanks." I said, getting up from the floor and reaching over to get my bag of toiletries.

"So… What were you talking to yourself about before I interrupted?"

"That happens to be none of your business." I replied as I swept past her.

"No fair! You never tell me anything." Olivia whined.

"That's because you would go blabbing to anybody who could stand still long enough to talk to them." I commented over my shoulder.

"Ugh. Whatever." She scoffed as she stomped down the stairs.

* * *

_Little sisters… can't live with them and can't live without them._

Once I was out of the bathroom—and after Victoria roughly pushed passed me and slammed the door shut behind her—I reentered my bedroom and started to gather all of my things for school.

Understandably, my mind was still in a spin over what happened this past weekend.

_Well, nothing did actually happen._

We helped the Cullens unpack all of their belongings. Helped them get settled in. We all had lunch with them.

Sunday… well… Sunday, Carlisle, Edward, and Alice had met the rest of the Volturi Family. And Esme had been reintroduced to them. Including Marcus.

_That wasn't pretty._

_Not something she had been expecting… No definitely something she had not been expecting of her old friend._

* * *

We had all been gathered at Aro and Sulpicia's house. It was around five in the early evening. So far all of the Whitlocks were present as was my family. The Cullens had just arrived five minutes ago and they had officially met Rosalie. We were just waiting on Caius and his family to show up as well as Marcus and his family.

I was kind of worried that nobody seemed to explain to any of the Cullens that they shouldn't stare at Marcus or be so obvious in how they would look at him after they met him.

Well, it wasn't like he was horribly disfigured or anything. It was just that he was… _broken._

Just then the doorbell rang.

Sulpicia crossed through the living room from the kitchen to answer the door. She first greeted Caius—the middle child of the Volturi brothers—and Athenodora, his wife of twenty years. Then in came Demetri, who was already in college, and Chelsea, who was a year younger than me. Quickly followed by Juliette and Janette, Marcus' daughters. Followed by Marcus himself.

I quickly looked over to Esme and the rest of her family to judge their reactions at seeing Marcus.

Carlisle looked concerned and confused but he quickly hid it and put on a benign smile. Yet his eyes still held the concern.

Edward and Alice had smiled at the new arrivals. Upon seeing the last man to enter the house their smiles had slipped for a fraction of a second. But you had to hand it to them. Edward and Alice were the masters of the 'poker face'. They had their smiles back on their faces and acted as if nothing was wrong as they gazed at Marcus.

Their eyes didn't hold any of the confusion their father's did… in fact they didn't seem to be concerned all that much… No, their eyes seemed to hold a different kind of emotion. I stared at them a few seconds longer before my brain seemed to supply that they were looking at Marcus in understanding. But that couldn't be right. They couldn't possibly know about Marcus when their own mother didn't seem to…

Esme's eyes had widened and a look of worry and concern had flashed over her face as she stared at the man she had known to once be so happy in love and full of life. No, the man she now directed her gaze at looked tired, the lines on his face more predominant with the ancient sadness about him. His eyes, poorly concealing the pain that he was trying to hold back, were the only things that seemed to hold any energy of any sort.

Esme was more of a heart-on-her-sleeve kind of person so, after a few seconds, the concern on her face was still there but not as pronounced as it was when she first saw Marcus.

_Not that anyone would fault her for being concerned._

* * *

I sighed as I made my way down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

It was later that night when Esme was catching up with everyone that she found out exactly what hardships that Marcus had gone through.

* * *

Juliette and Janette had dragged their dad off to go play with them. As he left the room, Esme looked at him in concern.

Caius and Aro noticed at once and sighed.

"You must be wondering about what has become of my youngest brother since the last time you saw him." Aro stated.

"Quite understandable." Caius remarked.

"Yes, well, with everything he's been through in the past six and a half years…" Athenodora trailed off.

"What happened?" Esme asked gently.

Sulpicia sighed, "You of course know that Marcus married his high school sweetheart, Didyme O'Hara?" at this Esme nodded. "Well, to make a long story short… six years ago, when Juliette was four, Didyme was pregnant with their second child. Janette. Marcus and Didyme had decided to go on an evening drive and leave Juliette with Caius and Athenodora."

"Didyme never came back from that drive." Athenodora continued, "Some very foolish teenager thought it would be fun to take his father's car for a spin. While he was drunk. Didyme had to be rushed to the hospital. Janette was born three months early through c-section."

"Unfortunately," Caius said, running a hand over his face, "there was nothing they could do for Didyme. She had slipped into a coma and she was unresponsive. Marcus was in denial for months. He didn't want to believe and he definitely didn't want to be the one to have to pull the plug as the doctors had suggested to him only a week after the accident."

"And really it wasn't his fault that Marcus went into a manic rage at them. His wife was in a coma; his newborn daughter was in an incubator. He didn't know if either would live. He's better now than he was six years ago." Aro stated, "He's even better now than he was two years ago. But, I think that no matter how many years go by… Marcus is always going to be broken. Didyme was the light of his life. The love of his existence."

"Having Juliette and Janette around does help him. Especially with them not only being spitting images of Didyme, but also them having her caring, playful, and generous nature as well. The pain and sadness only ever really leaves him is if he is with his girls." Bianca admitted.

* * *

I made my way into the kitchen as these thoughts of Edward and Jasper spun around in my head along with my thoughts on Marcus and Didyme.

By the time I heard the familiar honking of Jasper's truck, I was thoroughly depressed.

And it had nothing to do with the fact that it was a Monday morning.

* * *

**Sorry it took way to long. Real life kind of just snuck up on me with an all out battle attack.**

**Well, what do you think? Like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think in a review!**

**I'm not sure I did justice with Marcus' story. Also sorry about the jumping around with Bella's thoughts but the chapter is called "In a Spin"…**

**Again thanks to all who reviewed. I'm glad that you like what I'm writing.**

**~AcaciaRoseMasen**


	9. Monday Morning

**AN: Once again, in case you haven't noticed, I've changed my pen name. It was Mrs(dot)EdwardMasen1918, now it's AcaciaRoseMasen. **

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! Thank-you, to all who reviewed. It really means a lot that you take the time and tell me what you think of the story. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. The only thing I own is the plot and my OCs. Other than that, I don't own a thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Monday Morning**

_I made my way into the kitchen as these thoughts of Edward and Jasper spun around in my head along with my thoughts on Marcus and Didyme._

_By the time I heard the familiar honking of Jasper's truck, I was thoroughly depressed._

_And it had nothing to do with the fact that it was a Monday morning._

* * *

"Just what do they think they're doing?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

I quickly glanced around and noticed that we had already made it to school and Jasper had just pulled into our usual parking space.

"Bella…" Jasper trailed off, shaking his head. "What's wrong? You've been really quiet this morning."

_Naturally I couldn't just keep my mouth shut._

"I'm just worried about how Edward and Alice are going to handle their first day here. I just hope that they don't get so overwhelmed by the fact that everyone is going to be staring at them or coming up to them and sucking up to them and possibly drooling over them."

_Well, at least I didn't just blurt out that I was attracted to Edward and that I wanted to date him, even though I was dating Jasper. Well, fake-dating Jasper._

Jasper scrunched his eyebrows together, "Drooling?"

"Yes, you know, Tanya will be all over Edward and Alice is very pretty. No doubt the guys will be asking her out."

Jasper chuckled… obviously picturing Tanya, leading the pack of girls that would be, trailing after Edward with drool hanging out of her mouth.

"Huh… usually I would say you have nothing to worry about. But your theories seem to have a good foundation. This is Forks High. They will be all over the new kids. That will sadly include all of our friends."

I cocked my head to the side. Why did that include all of our friends?

As if sensing my silent question, Jasper pointed out my side window.

"What do they think they're doing?" I exclaimed.

It wasn't unusual in our school to see our classmates waiting in front of the school for their friends or for them to be hanging out in the parking lot by their cars. What was unusual was to see that practically the whole school was waiting around acting like they were waiting for their friends to come and join them. What was even more unusual was to see our group of friends waiting in the front of the school with them. We had long since established that we would meet up near our lockers because, amazingly enough, we all had lockers in the same building.

Plus it was Forks. Why wait out in the rain when we could be nice and dry inside?

"That's what I said. But it's pretty obvious don't you think? They want a glimpse of Edward and Alice. We always meet up at our lockers but today… I think it's safe to say that nobody here at Forks High will make it as an actor or an actress. Look at them. They keep blatantly looking at the road every time they hear a car pass by and they seem disappointed whenever that car just keeps on going." Jasper shook his head.

"Too right you are. Subtlety thy name is not. I can't believe our friends are doing this too! Oh well, aren't they going to be extremely embarrassed, along with the rest of the school, when they figure out Edward and Alice are already here. Probably long before any of them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look over there on the other end of the student parking lot."

Jasper laughed, Edward's silver Volvo was inconspicuously parked right outside the attendance office.

"Come on; let's go see if they're still in the office. We can find out if we have any classes with them."

"Good idea… although…" I trailed off, looking at our friends as well as the rest of the school.

"Let's go Bella. We can make fun of them later. Or better yet, when they're running into class – out of breath—barely making it before the bell rings."

"What makes you think they'll get there before the bell rings?" I asked as I opened my door and stepped out; well, tripped really would be the better word.

"Our friends aren't that oblivious." Jasper chuckled as he stepped out of the car. He glanced over to where said friends were standing. "I hope…" he muttered.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, I was about ready to bash my head into a wall. Repeatedly.

We had easily found Edward and Alice in the attendance office. They had long since gotten their schedules and school maps and the only reason they were sticking around was definitely not by choice. Mrs. Cope was talking their ears off. Asking about Italy, how they liked being back in America, how they liked Forks, were they excited about school, etc. etc.

I was pretty sure that with the way she kept blinking, something must have gotten into her eyes. I was about to mention it to her when I realized she just kept blinking at Edward. It had barely dawned on me that she was trying to flirt with him! After that realization it was all I could do not to burst out laughing.

After we were safely out of the attendance office I had no such restrictions.

True to Jasper's prediction our friends made it to first period just seconds before the final bell.

And we did laugh at the looks on their faces when they saw that the Cullen twins definitely did come to school today.

But that was where the fun had ended.

Because true to my prediction as soon as the guys of Forks High saw Alice they were all _staring _at her. And they couldn't be bothered to look away when she caught them. Even the guys who already had girlfriends.

Said girlfriends, along with many other girls in the school, had taken to _glaring_ at Alice… that is to say when they weren't _ogling_ at Edward.

Also true to my prediction. As soon as Tanya had laid her eyes on Edward she had made it a point to get as much attention from him as possible.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry for the super long wait. I had some medical issues that I had to get through. But I'm better now, so no worries. This chapter was shorter than the last one… more of an interlude to the chaos that is Tanya. I'm currently working on the next chapter and hopefully I can get it out soon! Review please! Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Thanks again to all who reviewed.**

**~AcaciaRoseMasen**


	10. Clashing Sisters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I just like playing with her characters. Also to be safe; I do not own the image accompanying this story.**

**Chapter 10: Clashing Sisters**

_Also true to my prediction. As soon as Tanya had laid her eyes on Edward she had made it a point to get as much attention from him as possible._

* * *

Tanya walked straight up to the four of us without even looking at me—or Alice for that matter.

"Hey Jasper, how are you?" Not even waiting for him to reply she continued, "Oh, hello! You must be Edward Cullen. I'm Tanya Denali. I'm so pleased to meet you. I hope that you like Forks."

She said this in a low-pitched voice. I guess she was trying to sound attractive… I know that I wanted to laugh so badly. It sounded like she had a really horrible cold. And yet, at the same moment, I had the urge to throw my English textbook at her head to chase her away.

"Hello and yes I am. It's nice to meet you, Tanya. This is my sister, Alice." Edward greeted.

"Hi!" Alice said bouncing on the balls of her feet. "It's nice to meet you!"

Tanya barely spared a look at her. She stepped closer to Edward and placed her hand on Edward's forearm.

"Very. So Edward, I was wondering if we could hang out at lunch. You know to get to know each other. You could tell me about Italy and I could tell you more about Forks?"

It was taking all of my self-control not to attack her. I couldn't believe she was actually being this forward with Edward. When she was pursuing Jasper she had remained silent and in the shadows. Well except for when we all found out. But even then nobody had realized the object of her obsession was Jasper.

_What was she playing at?_

Thankfully Edward did something about her before I could.

Edward gently removed her arm from his person and took a step back.

"Actually, Tanya," Edward said smoothly while looking apologetic, "Bella and Jasper have offered to sit with _my sister_ and I at lunch. Perhaps another time."

"Oh well," but before she could say anything further, Alice interrupted her.

"It was nice meeting you, Tanya, but we really have to get to class. Buh-bye!"

If only Tanya could have left it at that.

* * *

Of course, I should have known Tanya wouldn't leave it at that. It's Tanya, for crying out loud!

_But then again, I was basing everything she was doing or supposed to be doing from when she pursued Jasper._

"Hello Edward!"

Almost the whole table looked up to see Tanya standing there looking at Edward.

"Umm… Hello Tanya." Edward looked up at her questioningly.

"Tanya, what are you doing over here?" Kate said fixing her gaze on her sister.

"Can't I come over here and see how everyone is doing?" Tanya replied not looking up at her sister.

"Sure. But you usually don't." Kate answered. "Not unless you're here to brag about yourself or spread some gossip that you know that no one else does." Kate muttered this quietly enough so that only Jasper, Angela, and I heard.

In her usual fashion, Tanya ignored her sister and started chatting up Edward.

"So Edward, how do you like your classes so far?" she said taking a seat.

Edward through a quick glance at his sister before replying, "I like my classes well enough, thanks for asking."

"Oh, well–

"I'm really enjoying my classes so far as well." Alice quickly jumped in to say.

"That's nice." Tanya said. "So—

"Although, I'm not sure how I like all the stares we were getting today. Even kids who were sitting in front of us managed to look at us all throughout the class."

"Oh don't worry. All of this will blow over soon enough." Angela told Alice kindly.

"Yeah, right now, you guys are the shiny new toys that everyone wants to look at." Kate said pointedly looking at her sister.

I snorted quietly. This was definitely how Tanya and Kate operated. Making jabs at, ignoring, and outright fighting with each other. It was kind of sad in a way. They were sisters, they should have been close. Kate knew her sister didn't like her. It was hard for her at first—she hadn't understood what it was that she was supposed to have done. It wasn't long before she found out about the crush that Alec had on her and how he rejected Tanya because of it. Kate tried to confront her sister on it but Tanya refused to listen to her. Of course Kate hadn't ever blamed Alec. Not even a little bit. He couldn't have helped what he felt then and Kate was not stupid enough to hold it against him.

Tanya, however, was stupid enough to hold it against the both of them and Jane.

I couldn't imagine acting like this with either Victoria or Olivia. Yes, we got on each other's nerves. Yes, we fought over the bathroom. Yes, we fought over clothes and jewelry and make-up. But we never acted like Tanya and Kate.

I sighed and shook my head.

* * *

"Excuse me!" a voice near me shouted. Thinking somebody had been trying to talk to me while I spaced out, I raised my head with an apology ready.

Only for it to die on my lips as I took in what was happening around me.

For there, standing in the center aisle of the cafeteria was Tanya and Kate, both looking about ready to tackle the other to the ground.

"You heard me, _sister dear_," Tanya said in an overly sweet voice.

"No, I don't think I did. Would you care to repeat yourself _big sister_?" Kate replied in just as sugary sweet a voice.

I quickly looked to Jasper to see if he could shed some light on what I had missed while I spaced out but he wasn't even looking at me. He was more concentrated on Kate and Tanya.

_Probably wondering if he should intervene sometime soon…_

It was then that I realized it wasn't only our table that was quiet and focused on the clashing sisters. A quick glance around the room showed that every student and the cafeteria staff (two elderly women who had worked here at the school for forever) had all stopped in their activities to watch the two.

Only one face really stood out to me in that moment. The tearful face of an under classmen. A freshman by the name of Irina Denali. Of course all the fighting that Tanya and Kate did effected Irina the most because when they weren't fighting at school, they were definitely fighting at home.

"I said you should keep out of my personal business and stop trying to steal away all the boys. It's a wonder how anyone can be your friend when you're probably trying to plot on how to steal their boyfriends from them!" Tanya shouted.

_Well this isn't going to end well. Not at all. Any second now the principal is going to walk in here and see the fight going on between these two and it will all end with the both of them in trouble for "disturbing the lunchtime peace"._

"How dare you even say something like that to me! I would never—

"Oh you wouldn't would you? You've done it before! And to me of all people!"

"What are you talking about? I've never stolen anyone's boyfriend, least of all yours!"

"I'm talking about Alec! You took him from me!"

"I did no such thing. In any case you weren't even dating him! You had a crush on him! He asked me out but I told him no because I knew you liked him."

"Oh sure, a likely story!"

"It's not a story, it's what happened – the truth!"

As I looked at Tanya and Kate, all I could see was Irina's upset face in my mind. All I could think was for somebody to do something. Anything really—

*SMACK*

Just not that. Anything but that.

All that could be seen from Kate's face was shock, pure shock, as she raised a hand to the cheek that Tanya just back-handed.

If the cafeteria and its occupants had been silent before it was nothing compared to the dead silence that filled it now. Some people looked stunned and unsure of what to do; others were leaning forwards in their seats as if hoping a fight would break out. Kate's fingers tenderly touched the reddened skin where the eldest Denali's hand had made contact. Her hazel green eyes narrowed as she looked at Tanya.

Tanya for her part had looked smug; as if her sister's lack of action proved she was not going to do anything in retaliation. Her own light blue eyes widened as Kate's eyes narrowed.

"It's just now become painfully clear to me that I should probably stop hoping to reason with you with words. I'll never be able to because you won't take the time to listen. You've also made it painfully clear that you hate me so much for something I had no control over, that we can never go back to having the bond we once shared. We never can. So I'm only going to tell you this once. For the past two years you considered me to be an enemy—no longer your sister and now, I no longer consider you to be my sister."

Kate's voice—which was normally so warm, open and friendly—came out cold, closed and devoid of any emotion. Her hand had slowly fallen from her cheek. She looked away from Tanya to her right. Kate then redirected her attention back to the older girl and continued.

"Oh and Tanya? Here's one last parting gift before I go." And before anyone could react, Kate's hand had shot out, not to Tanya but to the right, scooping up the bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy in front of some fellow upper classmen, and promptly upended it on Tanya's head.

The whole of the cafeteria seemed to gasp as one.

Then chaos rained down.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

And just like that the students of Forks High's lunches went flying.

Taking a quick glance back to the start of this whole fight, I could now see both Tanya and Kate grabbing any and everything they could find to throw at each other.

_Food wise of course. They hadn't started throwing chairs… yet…_

It was as I looked back over to the others that I could see I wasn't the only one not participating in the otherwise school-wide showdown.

"Bella! Go do something!" Angela said frantically, causing our friends to look from me to her.

"What do you expect me to do? Go get the principal and the teachers? I'm sure the cafeteria staff has already called them and they're on their way down."

"No, I meant, go do something about Irina!" Angela said pointing over at the youngest Denali.

My heart was breaking at the sight. She was still sat in her seat near the doors, staring at the fighting Tanya and Kate with tears running down her face. She didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon. Her friends had long since abandoned her to join in on the fight. Obviously not caring that the cause of the food fight was the final break in her sisters' relationship.

"I'm going to kill them." I muttered as I scraped back my chair.

"Bella?" I didn't bother to reply as I stood, grabbing the huge bottles of Gatorade that were sat in front of Mike and Tyler. Opening them, I tossed the caps off to the side. Taking one in each hand, I ignored the calls of my friends as I walked away.

Thankfully, Tanya and Kate had made my job easy seeing as they were still standing where they started it all. Careful not to be hit in any of the oncoming fire I called out to them.

"TANYA ALYONA DENALI AND KATIA LIZAVETA DENALI!"

At the sound of their full names both girls stopped and turned around to see who called them from their fight. They caught sight of me and together shouted, "WHAT!"

"The next time the two of you feel the need to let out your anger at the other, do it somewhere private and definitely not in front of your little sister." With that I took a step forward and dumped the Gatorade all over the both of them.

Spluttering, Kate stammered out, "Bella—

"No Kate! I'm sorry I had to do that to you but the both of you should be ashamed of fighting like this. Especially with Irina around. She loves the both of you and all she does is see you two fight." I huffed, shaking my head, easily stepping around them and making my way towards where Irina still sat.

Needless to say that once I reached her I was surprised I had not been hit with food or tripped in the mess coating the floor.

_Specifically concerning how clumsy I am…_

Crouching down, I squeezed Irina's shoulder with my left hand and steadied myself with the other on the table.

"Irina? Irina, look at me." It took a few more calls before she finally turned her tear-stained face to me.

"Come on, let's go." I murmured, taking her bag off the floor and leading her out the doors.

* * *

Once outside, I had to quickly pull Irina around the side of the building as the sound of rushing footsteps penetrated my ears. We stood still as we heard Principal Greene and a few of the teachers shouting for order. Glancing around and making sure no more teachers were coming to help in the cafeteria, I tugged on Irina's hand quickly going into the nearest building which happened to be the language department. Pulling her into one of the unused classrooms towards the back of the building, I set her backpack by the door and helped her into a chair.

I wanted to talk to her but honestly, I didn't know what to say. I kind of wished Jasper where here to help. Grabbing a chair, I sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Irina, I honestly don't know what to say. I'm sorry you had to see your sisters fighting that way…" I trailed off.

Taking a proper look at Irina, I was once again struck by how much she looked like both Tanya and Kate. The Denali girls all shared the same facial features that they inherited from their mother; prominent cheek bones, thin nose, full lips, dimples. The differences were there of course. While Tanya had curly strawberry blonde hair, Kate had straight golden blonde hair. Irina had straight strawberry blonde hair. While Tanya had light blue eyes, Kate had hazel green eyes. Irina was born with Heterochromia Iridum—meaning she had two different colored eyes; her left was light blue while her right was hazel green.

"I just wish they would stop fighting!" startled by the sudden anger in her voice, I promptly fell out of my seat and onto the floor.

Irina jumped out of her seat and started pacing and yelling. Feeling like it would be best just to let her get it out of her system I sat in silence, just listening.

It was around fifteen minutes after she had started yelling that Irina crumpled to the floor, bawling her eyes out. I carefully made my way over to and held her as she cried.

One thing was for sure. Both Tanya and Kate were going to get an earful from me.

I didn't care if I had to strap both of them down to do so. Being that Tanya hated me and I was no fan of her either, I could not care less about what she thought.

Kate on the other hand was my friend. One of my best friends at that. I had hoped that she would have just walked away after she said her piece to Tanya. Though, to be fair, you could only take someone who you truly care about hating you to an extent, you could only take so much of it. Kate had dealt with this for almost two years now.

I sighed while trying to calm down Irina.

There once was a time when the three Denali sisters were closer than ever. Now their sisterhood bond seemed irreparable.

And to think this morning all I was worried about was that I was majorly attracted to Edward Cullen when I happened to be fake-dating my best friend, Jasper.

* * *

**First; thank-you to all who have stuck with this story and I'm sorry for the long wait. I just would like to say that I am so so so sorry that this chapter is coming to you all so late! I had re-written it four different times and had gotten stuck on the ending. Frustrated with that I kind of let it go on the back burner. Before I realized, it had been months since I had updated and finally decided I had best get this to you all.**

**Second; some of you may have hoped for a Tanya-Bella showdown but every time I tried to write it that way it just came out horrible and cliché—both girls ultimately fighting over Edward (I know a food fight is also pretty cliché but they were in the cafeteria...). At least with having a Tanya-Kate fight it was not just about a boy. It did seem that way when talking about Alec and how Kate was a "boyfriend stealer". But it was more about how these past couple of years, Tanya was so willing to just end their relationship as sisters and how Kate finally just gave up on hoping to be close to her big sister again. I don't know if it came off that way but I gave it my best shot.**

**Third; I want to say that all the grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.**

**Fourth; thank-you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story.**

**Finally; please review and tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it?**

**~Acacia Rose Masen**


	11. Chemistry

**AN: Happy – Human – Birthday, Bella Cullen! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chemistry**

_There once was a time when the three Denali sisters were closer than ever. Now their sisterhood bond seemed irreparable._

_And to think this morning all I was worried about was the fact that I was majorly attracted to Edward Cullen when I happened to be fake-dating my best friend, Jasper._

* * *

"I'm kind of surprised you actually made it all the way out of the cafeteria without getting hit by any of the oncoming food…"

_Speaking of Edward Cullen and being majorly attracted to him…_

"You know, especially considering how clumsy you are."

_Ah… it seems I forgot how much he loves to tease me about how I can't 'walk properly'._

"If we're being honest, then yes, I was surprised too." I replied turning towards him. After a quick evaluation of his clothes I said: "It seems you made it out of there with no new accessories to your wardrobe."

Edward chuckled, "As soon as you left with the younger sister, the principal and a few teachers came running through. The food fight was stopped almost immediately. Well, only after Principal Greene got a face full of spaghetti…"

I couldn't help it, I laughed loudly.

"Are you serious? I missed that?" I managed to wheeze out. Edward nodded his head while looking at me in amusement. It was another couple of minutes before I was able to get my laughter in control.

"What happened after that?"

"Ah, well, everyone pretty much stopped what they were doing when they saw the principal's head covered in spaghetti sauce and noodles. Mr. Greene wanted to know who started the fight, why no one saw fit to call for help, and of course who threw the food at him." Edward answered. "No one fessed up to the last one, of course." He added in afterthought.

"And the first one?" I whispered, biting my lip.

Edward looked at me cautiously before replying.

"Everyone kind of just looked over at Tanya and Kate… Mr. Greene easily put it together and told them both to head down to his office. Kate left without a word but Tanya tried to protest. Mr. Greene didn't really like that and told her she was already in enough trouble."

"What happened with the rest of the students?"

"The teachers told everyone to stay where they were. Then they went around the room trying to find out who was involved and who had to be sent home to change. Anyone who wasn't involved in the food fight and their clothes were food free were sent off to their classes. The majority of the school is still in the cafeteria."

I sighed. "Well, it's not like you can say this wasn't an interesting first day at Forks High."

"Too true." Edward mused. "Girls ogling me while glaring at my sister and guys glaring at me while staring at my sister. Then to top it all off there's a food fight. Can't wait to tell mom and dad." His gaze fell on me and I could see the mischief in his eyes as his mouth quirked up in my favorite crooked smile. "Of course, I'll have to tell them my favorite part was when you grabbed the Gatorade bottles and upended the contents all over Tanya and Kate…"

My mouth dropped open in slight shock.

"You're not really going to tell Carlisle and Esme!" I exclaimed.

Edward burst out laughing.

"Are you?"

He continued laughing.

"Edward! You cannot tell them I did that! Edward!"

"Bella!" His laughter was barely subsiding. "Don't worry, I won't tell my parents. I was only teasing." Edward assured me.

My eyes narrowed as I took in his grinning face, "You were laughing because?"

"You should have seen the expression on your face when you thought I was going to tell my parents. Priceless!"

"Pr-pri-pr-priceless! Well, well, humph!" I spluttered turning away from him.

It was then that I realized that we were the only ones in the class. Not even Mr. Banner was in the room with us. Everyone must still be in the cafeteria… and just like that I was suddenly hyperaware of him sitting next to me. Sure I knew he was sitting next me in the first place but I had sort of pushed it out of my head when I was trying to find out about what had happened after Irina and I had escaped. Now, well, now it was like I could feel a current of electricity running between the two of us. If I didn't back up this second it was highly possible that I would do something very stupid—completely and utterly stupid.

Moreover, Edward wasn't helping things one bit.

He moved in slightly closer while resting his left arm on the back of my chair and he leaned his weight onto his right arm, using the tabletop for support.

"Aww… come on Bella. I was only teasing. I wouldn't have told mom or dad. Promise!" Edward said, trying to get me to look at him.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, like I'll really believe that." I muttered while still looking away from him.

On the inside I was, unsurprisingly, giving myself a stern talking to…

…Okay it was more like a pathetic pep talk…

…Which, you know, just turned into an internal panic attack…

_Just don't look at him Bella. Take a deep breath. That's it! Now all you have to do is turn around. You can have a normal conversation with the Edward. No big deal. What's the worst that could happen? Stupid question! I would probably end up doing something to jeopardize my 'relationship' with Jasper. Naturally I'd have to tell Jazz about anything that would have occurred and then in reaction he'd probably be on bad terms with Edward – all to keep up with this charade. Or… I could tell him about this being a fake relationship… Edward would think I'm absolutely crazy for doing something like this just to get out of going to Homecoming._

"Bella! Anybody in there?" Edward's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Huh?" I blinked a couple of times in succession noticing Edward's hand waving back and forth in front of my face.

"Spacing out again, Bella?"

"That was one time!" I exclaimed as he burst into laughter.

Taking a moment to commit the sound of his laughter and compare it to the last time I heard it, I said, "Well if you must know, I was contemplating on whether or not I should speak with you, should you, you know, tell Carlisle and Esme about the Gatorade incident."

"Relax Bella! I won't tell mom and dad what you did."

"Good."

"I probably wouldn't even get the chance anyway. Alice somehow always gets the information to my parents faster than I do."

I groaned as I leaned forward and rested my head against the cool surface of the table.

_How could I have honestly forgotten about Alice? It was because of her that Carlisle and Esme had even known about mine and Edwards's friendship before he could even introduce me to them. Heck, I hadn't even met Alice yet at that time. If her dream hadn't been to become a world-famous fashion designer then I would personally try to get her to be an international super spy._

_And now he's laughing at me again._

"Edward! Stop laughing!" I commanded.

"I really can't help it Bella—you're quite hilarious."

"I'm so glad you've enjoyed the show." I muttered sarcastically. "Would you like an encore?" I asked rhetorically.

Edward smirked as he replied "Well, if you insist…"

We stared each other in the eye for all of a few seconds before we both burst into laughter.

After a couple of minutes he asked, "Why are we laughing?"

Regaining control of my giggles, I replied, "Honestly? I have not a clue. But it is your fault."

"My fault? My fault!" Edward exclaimed in mock outrage. "You, Isabella Marie Swan, who provides good entertainment causing all those to laugh themselves silly and me, Edward Anthony Cullen, an innocent member of the audience who greatly appreciates your sense of humor. And it's my fault! Well!" and with that he turned away from me but not before I saw the smile threatening to overtake his features.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I think Alice was right." I smirked as he started to turn back towards me. "You are such a Drama Queen!"

He spluttered for a few moments before he held his head high and said in his most dignified voice, "I'll have you know that's King to you, fair lady."

With that we had burst into laughter once more. This, you know, is actually how Mr. Banner had found us just a couple of minutes later.

* * *

A throat clearing in the doorway alerted us to the fact that we had company. Looking up we watched as Mr. Banner strode into the room.

"I'll be brief," he started without preamble, "It's good to see you two getting along as nicely as the two of you will now be lab partners. We won't have class today because of the catastrophe in the cafeteria. Edward, you and your sister as well as everyone at your table was not involved in the fight and are not being punished. Bella, Jasper informed me that you had already finished your lunch and went to get something from your locker before the fight had even started so you will not be punished. With that being said, Bella, if you could tell Edward where we are in the class and catch him up that would be great. I have to head back to the cafeteria now. When the bell rings just head to your next class. We should hopefully have everything under control by then." Mr. Banner finished.

"Umm, thanks sir. And don't worry I'll get Edward up to date on what we're learning." He nodded at the both of us, wished us a good day and quickly left the room.

"I wonder how I'm not going to be in trouble when one; Tanya or Kate will mention it was me who spilled a sports beverage all over them… it'll probably be Tanya and two; my bag isn't even here! I left it in the cafeteria…"

Edward turned towards me again with his left eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

He then began to smirk that crooked smile of his, "Bella," he pointed downwards in the space between our lab stools. I looked down and felt myself start to blush. Resting there was not only his school bag but mine as well. "You really are oblivious."

"Yeah, well, yeah…" I trailed off.

_Real smooth Swan._

"Huh, I'd forgotten how deeply you blush…"

"Thanks Edward. My day would not have been complete had you not told me I look like a bright red tomato."

"I never said you look like a tomato."

"Same thing."

"If you say so."

I sighed before turning serious, "Thank-you for bringing my bag along with you."

"No problem. Now, why don't you tell me exactly where the class is at and what labs you're currently working on?"

It really didn't take long to explain everything to Edward. He was really intelligent. After we went through it all we continued talking and soon resorted to playing twenty questions to help us catch up on all we missed in the last two years.

* * *

Edward shook his head at the memory. He turned towards me and asked, "So then, what's your favorite bird?"

I blinked once – then twice.

"Hummingbird." I stuttered out. "For no other reason than I like the way they fly around."

Edward raised his eyebrows, a light smile on his face.

"We can't all have meaningful stories to go with why we like or dislike something." I grumbled.

Edward looked like he was restraining his laughter at me once again. I sighed, "Go ahead and laugh."

He did.

* * *

Just then the bell rang signaling it was time for the next class.

I stooped down to pick up my bag from the floor when I noticed it was gone. I heard more chuckling from above me and when I looked, Edward had both his and my school bag in his hands.

"Bella, you really are oblivious aren't you? I was just teasing before but now..."

"I am not oblivious! You're just too fast and too sneaky! How do you do that?"

"It's a gift." He said while I grabbed my bag from him and slung it over my shoulder.

"We better get going, we have Gym next."

"Do you think the teachers have already gotten everything sorted?" Edward asked looking around. He sounded slightly doubtful and I could see why: There were maybe about twenty or so students milling about in the hall. When we got outside there seemed to be the same amount going around as well.

"Edward! Bella!"

We turned around to see Alice practically dancing towards us with Jasper walking at a slower pace just behind her.

_Well, doesn't he just look amused…_

"Hey! How are you?" she directed at me.

I could see the concern in her eyes and immediately my thoughts went to what had happened at lunch. Shaking my head to focus, I smiled and reassured her that I was fine.

Alice smiled but I could tell she didn't believe me. She then turned and started to talk Edward's ear off about how she had US History with Jazz and was telling him about how he was getting her all caught up in the finer aspects of certain dates and events when Jasper put his arm around my shoulders.

Leaning in and closely, to ensure that the Cullens wouldn't overhear, he whispered, "How is she?"

I sighed.

"Well, after her burst of rage at her sisters, she had a subsequent breakdown. After that, I asked her if she was going to stay at school or if she wanted to go home. She chose to go to the nurse's office instead and she's going catch a ride home with us. Irina said there was no way she was going to be stuck in a car with her sisters after what happened. So yeah, I offered her a ride."

Inwardly cringing because I was basically telling him what to do, I quickly glanced at Jazz's face. Instead of being irritated or anything like that he looked to be distracted by his thoughts and just nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"How was working with Edward today?"

It was after school. Gym had gone okay – only because more than half of our class had been sent home early. Really, there was no point coming back to school with only one period left. When school was finished we said goodbye to our friends including Edward and Alice and then we quickly found Irina and gave her a ride home.

Looking up from the essay I was working on, I saw Jane staring at me with her head tilted to the side. She had called and asked to come over to get help with her essay but mainly she just wanted to get away from Felix. Alec had escaped – I mean had to work on a project with his Chem partner and chose to do that at the town library. Quickly looking down at my work I muttered, "Fine."

In truth, I had known that the smaller brunette had been giving me that contemplative look for the past twenty minutes or so but I was hoping that she would not ask anything and let me work on my essay… that was due tomorrow.

"Hmmm…" Jane trailed off. She sighed and I ignored her for the next couple of minutes before she sighed again.

Pushing my essay away from me, I turned towards her again and arched my eyebrow.

"Yes, Jane, Is there something I could help you with?"

"Oh it's nothing really. I just, you know, wanted to know why you're so… keen… on not discussing Edward with me." Jane stated more than questioned.

"Well what do you expect me to say? We spent the whole of Chem class just talking and catching up. Nothing worth mentioning… happened…" I trailed off. My mind instantly went back to Edward going over our conversations and that unexplainable feeling that I got when we were close. That strange magnetic current I felt between our bodies.

Jane snorted, "Yeah, nothing happened."

"Nothing did happen! We just talked! Did you forget that I'm dating Jasper? He happens to be my boyfriend so I would appreciate you not insinuating that there is more going on between Edward and me than just friendship!"

Jane looked at me for a long minute her face closing off from all emotion.

_Fantastic! What did I just do now?_

"I didn't say that there was anything going on with you and Edward. I know you're dating Jasper. I also know you would never do anything to hurt Jasper. I was merely asking how everything went today because of what we talked about on Saturday afternoon. You know about Edward possibly having a crush on you. I wasn't the one, Bella, who said anything more than friendship happened between you and him. I wasn't the one who brought any of that up. I was going to ask if my guess was wrong – if I was just overanalyzing things.

"Maybe Edward doesn't like you as more than a friend. You, on the other hand, probably feel more than you should for Edward. Considering how defensive you got when I asked about how it was working with him today."

With that Jane stood up and started gathering her things. Before I could ask where she was going she had already walked out of my room, she was about to shut my door behind her when –

"You're right."

"What?" She looked back at me quizzically.

I sighed. _What the hell am I doing? I can't just say I like Edward when I am dating Jasper._

_You can if you want to keep Jane from leaving and being mad at you._

I got up and walked over to Jane pulling on her arm to bring her back into my room. Taking a glance around the hall, I noted that neither of my sisters was around. I quickly closed my door and locked it. I then went and slumped dejectedly on one of my bean bags, while Jane had set down her stuff and took a seat on one of the other two across from me.

"I don't know if Edward likes me as more than a friend or not. You were right, I feel way more than I should for him. I've always liked him. But this is different, stronger than before. It's not a simple crush. It's more than just attraction. I might possibly…"

Near me there was a gasp that came from Jane as she no doubt figured out what I had been trying not to think about since the Cullens came back into my life.

_Holy Crow! I think I'm in love with Edward Cullen!_

* * *

**To be honest I hadn't really planned on bringing Jane into this chapter because it was mainly about Edward and Bella reconnecting. But I needed Bella to come to terms with her growing feelings and this is how it ended up happening.**

**Thank-you to those who have read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. You are all amazing. I've got to say, though, I'm a little disappointed that last chapter only got two reviews. Please tell me what you think about this story. Do you like it or dislike it? And please tell me why. I would like to improve my writing and the only way I can do that is if somebody tells me how I am doing.**

**~Acacia Rose Masen**


	12. Girl Talks

**AN: Admittedly, I had intended to get this chapter out three days ago but the internet was down at my house so I couldn't upload until today. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I want to give a big thank-you to all those who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. You guys are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any affiliated characters. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Girl Talks**

_I got up and walked over to Jane pulling on her arm to bring her back into my room. Taking a glance around the hall, I noted that neither of my sisters was around. I quickly closed my door and locked it. I then went and slumped dejectedly on one of my bean bags, while Jane had set down her stuff and took a seat on one of the other two across from me._

"_I don't know if Edward likes me as more than a friend or not. You were right, I feel way more than I should for him. I've always liked him. But this is different, stronger than before. It's not a simple crush. It's more than just attraction. I might possibly…"_

_Near me there was a gasp that came from Jane as she no doubt figured out what I had been trying not to think about since the Cullens came back into my life._

_Holy Crow! I think I'm in love with Edward Cullen!_

* * *

It couldn't be! I couldn't be in love with Edward Cullen! I was dating Jasper… well fake-dating… but that's not the point!

_Then what is the point? Oh yeah, you're using your best friend to get out of going to Homecoming._

"Bella?" I barely glanced over at Jane before she continued, "Bella, are you in love with Edward?"

"I… I think… I might… possibly…"

"Bells, what about Jasper?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Bella, but bad news! You can't lead Jasper on if you're in love with Edward. That's just wrong. Jasper doesn't deserve that, Edward doesn't deserve that, you don't deserve that!"

"I know Jasper doesn't deserve that! I'm his girlfriend and I'm in love with someone else. I'm such a horrible person! What do you even mean Edward doesn't deserve that? He doesn't even know I have feelings for him."

"Yes, that's possibly true… but I wasn't being truthful earlier when I said Edward didn't have any other feelings than that of friendship. I meant what I said over the weekend. I really do think he likes you as more than a friend. Edward deserves to know if there is a chance of you two ever getting together or not. Finally, it's not fair for you to be dating Jasper if you don't have feelings for him. I know you two are best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend but you owe it to yourself to be happy."

I groaned while placing my head between my knees, "I don't deserve to be happy! I barely started dating Jasper and now…" I sighed, "I love Jasper too." I added quite pathetically.

"Yes, I'm sure you do. But do you love Jasper like he's a boyfriend? Or do you love Jasper like he's a brother? That's quite a big distinction."

_I knew I had to tell the truth. I was already lying to so many people. Jane was just trying to help me out. So I would tell her the truth._

_Or as much of it as I could._

I looked up at Jane for the first time since my realization and with my head held high I said, "I love Jasper like a brother. I love Edward like… so much more than that."

Jane smiled encouragingly, pushing a stand of her hair that had come loose from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Good, now what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm—Wait! What? What am I going to do about what?"

"About your situation! Now that you've admitted to yourself who you're truly in love with, what are you going to do about it?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well, you might want to consider ending things with Jasper. I know he's your boyfriend but, like I said, you can't lead him on. You've only been dating for a couple of weeks so not much time has passed…"

"Jane I can't just break up with Jasper!"

"Well, of course not. You need to do this gently. And as much as you love Edward, I wouldn't immediately start showing a romantic interest in him yet. That would be rude towards Jasper. You should probably concentrate on your friendship with Jasper before you pursue a relationship with Edward."

"Do you honestly hear yourself right now? Jasper is my best friend! What about our friendship? It'll never be the same as it was before." I exclaimed at my friend.

_She's obviously lost it if she thinks I'm going to do that. Not that she knows the truth behind it all. I'm sure my friendship with Jasper will still be intact after this whole… situation… blows over. At least, I hope it will._

"I'm just being logical about how you should execute your next move." Jane stated.

And then:

"Think it over Bella. Do you really want to lead Jasper on? The more time that passes by before you do this will only make it that much harder on everybody involved."

* * *

It was about half an hour later after Jane had left, that I heard my older sister shout down to my mom that she would be in her room.

_Maybe I should talk to Victoria. She might know what to do. It was worth a shot._

So with that in mind I got up and crossed the floor of my bedroom and quickly made my way over to Victoria's room. I knocked on the door waiting for her permission to enter her domain.

The door opened up to reveal Victoria; she raised an eyebrow at me before asking me what I wanted.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you. It's important." I tacked on because I knew she looked like she was debating if she should or not.

"Fine. Get in." she replied opening the door wider. I quickly scurried passed her and into her room.

I took note of the subtle differences in her room since the last time I saw it. All pictures of her ex-boyfriend were removed as well as the huge teddy bear that he had won for her at the state fair last year. Turning to my sister I was about to open my mouth when she quickly closed the door and shoved me down onto her desk chair.

"Now, let's get one thing straight. I don't care what Emmett says. He can complain all he wants I'm not changing my mind. So you can just go report back to Emmett that I am not going break up with James!"

At this, my mouth dropped open with an audible pop.

"You think that I'm here on Emmett's behalf?"

Victoria's eyebrows scrunched together, and then she scoffed, "Of course you are!"

"I'm not." I deadpanned. "I was actually here to talk to you about something else. But now that you've just mentioned James and how you're back together again, why don't we talk about him instead? Talk about the guy that broke your heart not even one whole month ago! The guy who had you crying in your sleep and on a Ben and Jerry's diet for a week straight!"

I was furious! How could Victoria do this? After all that he put her through, how could she go back to James?

"That would be none of your business! Why don't you just go away?"

"Victoria!"

"Isabella!"

"Don't you call me Isabella! It's just Bella! And that's not what I wanted to talk with you about."

"Okay then, what was so important that you wanted to talk with me about?"

"Never mind," I sighed, "in light of this, it's not that important."

"Bella, I really don't want to talk about James right now. I've already constantly been talking – arguing – about this with Emmett for over two weeks now. I don't need it from you too."

I stared at her for a full minute deciding if I should pursue this or not. In the end the bags under her eyes and the downwards turn of her lips had me thinking I had best leave this for now. Besides I'm sure she'll hear more about it from Emmett later.

"Okay, fine. But please, know this: Emmett is our older brother. Your twin brother. He's overprotective of us and sometimes he goes a little overboard. But he means well. James really hurt you when he broke up with you. We all saw that. Emmett, and Olivia and I as well, don't want to see you that sad and depressed again. You've always been so confident and strong. It was shocking to look in your eyes and not see that."

Victoria sighed and tilted her head up before flopping back on her bed. She lay there for a few minutes before propping herself up on her elbows.

"Why is it that whenever we fight, you say something like that? You know I can never stay mad at you when you say stuff like that."

I just smiled at her. She flopped back down on the bed.

"I understand what you're saying to me. I do. I understand both your and Emmett's concern about me getting back together with James. But you got to let me do this. Let me make my own decisions – my own mistakes."

"I understand. You're right. I'll talk to Emmett and try to get him to back off. But James better watch out. If he hurts you… well I think he can imagine what'll happen to him. You should talk to Emmett too. I don't mean tell you how it's going to be no ifs, ands, or buts; I mean really talk to him. Tell him you know he's just looking out for you and tell him what you just told me about making your own mistakes."

"Thanks, Bella. I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too." I smiled.

Victoria shook her head and smiled. She hesitated, then said, "Do you ever get the feeling we're too grown up for our own good?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were giving me advice and I was telling you to let me make my own mistakes… seemed more like a 'mother-daughter' conversation than a sisterly one."

I thought it over and nodded. "It did. But that's just the way we are. Could you imagine if you had this conversation with our mother?"

"No," Victoria deadpanned. "She'd probably scream at me til she got me to do whatever she wanted me to do."

"Too true. She's totally crazy like that."

With that Victoria got off her bed, pulled me up from her chair, and engulfed me in a hug.

"So what did you want to talk with me about?" Victoria asked as she released me.

"Well—

"BELLA! Can you come down here? I need help with dinner!"

"Be down in a minute mom!" I shouted at my mother.

"How about I tell you later?" I told my older sister.

"That's fine. I think I'm going to head down to the park. We still have about an hour or so before dinner should be ready and I want to talk with Emmett." She smiled. We both made our way downstairs and paused in the entry way.

"See you later!" Victoria said over her shoulder.

"Good luck!"

"You too," She replied while looking pointedly towards the kitchen.

I grimaced. Victoria laughed.

* * *

**Like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! Reviews equal inspiration! Inspiration equals motivation! Motivation equals faster updates! Faster updates equal happier readers (and that means you)!**

**With this chapter I wanted to show Victoria's and Bella's bond as sisters. We've already seen Emmett and Bella's brother/sister bond, but I thought it would be nice to see Victoria and Bella interact seeing as I only really mentioned Victoria twice and the only time Bella and her talk is them sharing a few lines. The other time she's in she's too busy glaring at  
Emmett.**

**Next Chapter: We find out why Renée is so intent on setting Bella up with Felix!**

**~Acacia Rose Masen**


	13. Hurt and Comfort

**AN: Okay so now you all finally find out why Renée is the way she is with Bella – trying to get her to date Felix. I tried to make it as realistic as I could. Tell me what you think in a review! Thank-you to all who read, reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites. Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my OCs. **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hurt and Comfort**

_She smiled. We both made our way downstairs and paused in the entry way._

"_See you later!" Victoria said over her shoulder._

"_Good luck!"_

"_You too," She replied while looking pointedly towards the kitchen._

_I grimaced. Victoria laughed._

* * *

The tension in the air was thick.

I knew my mother had called me down to help with dinner for one reason only – and it wasn't because out of all her daughters, I happened to be the best cook.

What was I to do though? I could not say I would not help her. That would be disrespectful and I know my dad would be upset with me. So here I was chopping tomatoes for the salad we would eat tonight, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"Bella, dear, how's the salad coming along?"

_Here we go._

"It's coming along just fine, mom." I replied.

_3, 2, 1…_

"Bella?"

"Yes, mom?"

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"About what…" I trailed off, feigning innocence and ignorance.

_Like you don't know what she wants to talk about! Though maybe I shouldn't act so clueless, Mother has been known to be pretty blunt when she feels someone's not getting the point fast enough…_

"I wanted to talk about Jasper as your date for the homecoming dance." She paused as if I would start to speak about this. When she saw that I had no intention of responding, she forged ahead.

"I think it's silly of you to be so selfish. Sulpicia and I had already planned for you and Felix to go together and it would be nice for you to do so."

_Whoa! Hold up there! Me? Selfish? What in the name of all things sane and normal was she talking about?_

"Mom! I'm not going with Felix! I do not like him like that! I'm going with Jasper! Wait! What am I even saying? I'm not going to homecoming at all! Jazz and I are going to the movies with Jane and Archer."

"Isabella, I am your mother and you will do as I say! You are going to the homecoming dance with Felix!"

"No! I'm going with _Jasper_ to the _movies_!"

"After all that I do for you, Isabella, you are so ungrateful! Here I am, trying to set my daughter up with a nice and good young man and you—

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you always trying to set me up with someone? First it was Jasper and now Felix. You've always focused on me! What about Victoria? Why don't you set her up with someone?"

I briefly felt bad about bringing my sister in on this argument – especially after we had our talk – but as I said this I realized my words were true.

_Why had she never tried to set Victoria up?_

Here my mom looked uncomfortable. "Well, Victoria just got out of a bad relationship with her last boyfriend…"

"No! Even before Victoria was going out with James, you never tried to set her up. Why? And while we're at it why aren't you trying to set Olivia up with someone? If my memory serves me correctly – and it does – you started pushing me towards Jasper when I was her age!"

"Bella! This isn't about your sisters! This is about you!"

"Why is it – whatever it is – even about me?"

"Because, Isabella, Victoria and Olivia are beautiful and outgoing! They are not shy and they don't hide behind their books. They'll be able to go out with any boy they want and not be stressed with worry over the rejection!"

In that moment my whole world seemed to be crashing in on me.

My mother seemed to think I was so socially awkward or deprived or something that I would never be able to get a date.

I wanted to open my mouth and protest but she kept on going.

"Victoria and Olivia will no doubt end up married to rich, successful men because they have the courage to go after what they want. They are not shy nor are they dead clumsy! I'm only doing this for you! So you will not be alone when you're older."

I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. I reached over with my right hand to pinch my left arm.

_Nope, I definitely wasn't dreaming._

My mother really did say all of that. My mother very much thought of me as a socially repulsive wallflower that would, undoubtedly in her mind, turn into a crazy-old cat lady.

_Well look at the bright side… oh wait there was no bright side._

Because the sad thing was, essentially my mother was right.

I was only shy around new people but once I warmed up to them it was all good. I mean, I wasn't the most talkative person around but when I had something of importance to say I would speak my mind. I was no coward, just ask my friends. My mother was egregiously wrong about that. But there were still some things she said that irked me because sadly she was right – no matter how minute, she was right.

I did prefer books and bookstores to make-up and the mall. I was not outgoing. I did worry about rejection and getting hurt. I was dead clumsy. Yes, I would rather be a wallflower than be the centerpiece. That's just how I was. I was a lot like my dad in that respect which was why I was closer to him than my mother.

But the thing that got me most upset about all of this was the fact that in my first relationship ever, my boyfriend was only my pretend boyfriend. My first relationship was a fraud.

_Maybe my mother was right. I would need all the help I could get when it came to boys. Surely homecoming with Felix wouldn't be so bad. Jasper only likes me as a friend, a sister. Felix seemed interested…_

_Wait a minute! What are you saying? Snap out of it Swan! You do not deserve this! Renée has no idea what she's talking about. Pull yourself together, Isabella!_

My whole posture fixed itself; my head snapped up, my chin rose defiantly, and my eyes narrowed.

"I am not going to the dance with Felix! I am going to the movies with Jasper! I love him!" _Like a brother. _"Even if things with Jasper don't work out," _And there's a ninety-nine percent chance that it won't, _"I'm never going out with someone you think is right for me. You can try all you want but it's never going to happen." _You really don't know me. Even if you somehow manage the what, you would never guess the why. _"I bet you couldn't even tell me what my favorite color is and even if you guessed correctly you would probably never even begin to contemplate why!" I sneered and with that I turned on my heel and stormed up to my bedroom.

* * *

Once I entered my room, I slammed the door and locked it. I stood with my back against the door for a few moments before I slumped backwards.

"She's wrong you know."

I jumped up and swiveled my head towards my right so fast I heard my neck crack.

"Relax, it's just me." Olivia said as she pushed herself up from my desk chair.

"What are you doing in my room? Besides giving me a heart attack?" I questioned my younger sister.

"Well, I originally came here to ask you for some help with an English essay," She pointed towards the desk where she had her laptop open and a couple of her school books resting next it. "Then I realized you weren't here so I headed downstairs to see if you were there. I heard you and mom in the kitchen." Here, she hesitated. Olivia bit her lip, then grabbed a lock of her brown hair and started twirling it before saying, "I thought I would come here and wait for you."

I stared at Olivia for a moment. "How did you get up here faster than me?"

"When I said I headed downstairs and heard you and mom in the kitchen, I meant I heard you and mom in the kitchen from the top of the stairs. You were pretty quiet for a moment at the end – I thought you were heading back up. But then you said what you did and I went to your room to wait for you."

"Oh." Was all I could say to that.

Olivia was silent for a moment before she continued. "You do know that she's wrong, right? All those things she said to you – she's wrong."

I was silent for a moment; deciding if I should tell her I knew that our mother was crazy or to tell her that our mother was right about those things.

"No, Liv, she's right—

"Isabella Marie!"

"Liv! I—

"No! Bells, mom was wrong you are not some wallflower! You are beautiful! Extremely beautiful! And so what if you like to read books and will only go near the mall if you get to visit the bookstore – 'however limited' it may be." Olivia continued to ramble on as she tried to get her point made to me, "You're still a teenager anyway! You'll have no problem getting a boyfriend! You already have a boyfriend! It does not mean you have to get married now or else you might end up alone. That's not going to happen."

"Olivia! I get it. Mother dearest was wrong and I shouldn't listen to her." I interrupted.

She turned to look me dead in the face and she seemed to be studying me for a moment. Olivia sighed and looked towards my desk then back to me.

"I'm sorry, words aren't really my thing. It's more your area of expertise." She gave me a weak half-smile before continuing, "I just… I just think you shouldn't dwell on what she said."

I gave her a small smile in return. "You have nothing to be sorry over. You didn't make her say that. She did it all her own. That being said, I wish that I won't dwell on it but that's very unlikely to happen. She did after all just say it not half an hour ago. It hurts and it's going to hurt. Even if she apologizes to me for all of it, it's still going to hurt."

At this point I had not noticed the tears running down my face until Olivia had come over and wrapped me in a consoling hug.

* * *

**Did you like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it! Tell me in a review! I really do love hearing from my readers to know how their liking my story so far. Once again a big Thank-you to all those who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story.**

**Next Chapter: Jasper and Kate make an appearance before more drama is introduced in Bella's slowly – or rapidly – turning out of control life.**

**~Acacia Rose Masen**


	14. Disconnect

**AN: All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. Thank-you to all who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Disconnect**

_She turned to look me dead in the face and she seemed to be studying me for a moment. Olivia sighed and looked towards my desk then back to me._

"_I'm sorry, words aren't really my thing. It's more your area of expertise." She gave me a weak half-smile before continuing, "I just… I just think you shouldn't dwell on what she said."_

_I gave her a small smile in return. "You have nothing to be sorry over. You didn't make her say that. She did it all her own. That being said, I wish that I won't dwell on it but that's very unlikely to happen. She did after all just say it not half an hour ago. It hurts and it's going to hurt. Even if she apologizes to me for all of it, it's still going to hurt."_

_At this point I had not noticed the tears running down my face until Olivia had come over and wrapped me in a consoling hug._

* * *

The tension in the air was, once again, thick.

It was over an hour since Olivia had comforted me and tried her best to reassure me that what our mother had said was not true. In that time since then I had helped Olivia solidify her thesis, get an outline for her essay done, and we started going over ideas for an attention grabbing introduction. Meanwhile, our dad had come home as did Victoria and Emmett (clearly in much better camaraderie with each other than previously) and our mother had stayed downstairs finishing up our dinner.

Now we were all sat around the dinner table. I wasn't in the mood to eat. I wasn't in the mood to even be around anybody let alone my mom. So as I sat there I just pushed around my food with my fork, completely mixing my salad and pasta. It was clear through the silence that something had happened. Dad, Emmett, and Victoria easily figured that whatever it was it was between our mother and I. Though, whatever it was they were probably curious about why Olivia was unusually silent. No matter what she was always talking a mile a minute at dinner.

"Okay, what's going on now?" Dad asked, clearly exasperated. When no one immediately answered his question, he looked between my mother and I and sighed, "Renée, if this is about Bella going out with Jasper, I thought we agreed to leave it be? You can't force Bells to go out with Felix or any other guy that you command. She's free to make her own decisions."

Mother was about to open her mouth in reply but I beat her to it.

"Thank-you dad, but it's not so much about who my choice of boyfriend is, it's more about who I am."

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

I just shook my head, "Ask her. Ask her what she really thinks about me." I replied.

With that I pushed back my chair and ran up to my bedroom. Instead of closing the door immediately I left it open a little with only my head poking out. From where I stood I heard a murmur of voices but I couldn't really discern what was being said.

That was until Emmett's booming voice practically rang throughout the house. I could easily guess that Olivia finally unzipped her lips and told them everything that happened earlier.

"SHE SAID WHAT ABOUT HER!"

And Victoria wasn't very far behind, her soprano voice crashing through, at least, two octaves.

"YOU'RE HER MOTHER HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Pretty soon all that could be heard were Emmett's and Victoria's voices as they shouted at Renée. A couple of minutes later Charlie's voice broke through and my elder siblings instantly quieted down. I wasn't able to hear exactly what he was saying but by the deep tone he was speaking in I could tell our dad was furious with our mother. A moment later I heard the scraping of chairs and I knew my siblings must have been sent to their rooms. Hastily, I shut and locked my door. I knew that Emmett and Victoria would probably want to talk to me and I really did want to talk with them… just not right now.

* * *

The talk with Victoria and Emmett did not happen that night nor in the days that followed. It was not for lack of trying on their part. I was just really good at avoiding them. I did however have a talk with my dad. He had tried to apologize for what Renée had done but it was just no good. It was not him who had said those things it was her. And it wasn't any good for him to apologize for her when I knew she had no intentions to do so herself. I told my dad as much and while he was upset he understood where I was coming from.

That night I snuck off to Jasper's house. As we lived right next door and as luck would have both Jasper's room window and mine were facing each other; we had long since perfected the art of sneaking into the other's room – mind you we only did so when we really needed to talk and not for anything but – via the tree that conveniently grew between our houses. I told him everything from what my mother said to Olivia comforting me to the confrontation at dinner. I even told him about my fear of never being able to have a good relationship with my mother. That we would never have a good connection with one another.

As always Jasper proved to be the best friend that anybody would be lucky to have. He comforted me and told me that none of this was my fault. Jasper was reassuring and, though I could tell he had doubts, he said that one day my mother and I would see eye-to-eye. It might not be today or the next day or the day after that but someday, it would happen, hopefully sooner rather than later.

Jasper even asked me if it would be better to stage a break up. I knew I should have done so but as they say, "hindsight is twenty-twenty." In the coming week I would truly regret not taking Jasper up on that offer.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the long wait and I hope you like the chapter. I know Kate was supposed to be in this chapter but I decided to move that to the beginning of the next one and leave you all hanging with semi-cliff hanger. Leave a review on your thoughts; like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it?**

**I have a new story out now: The Guardian Swan. Basically its set after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon and explores the idea of Bella not going to Jacob for the bikes and already having someone there to help her fix them up as well fix her up as well.**

**Also, I've toyed with the idea of a mini-prequel. It would have both Bella and Edward's point of view of how they met. I have the general idea of how that meeting would go but it's only typing it all out that would take time. So, I'm not sure when I would post it… Maybe sometime in the middle to the end of February… Please leave a review and tell me what you think about that.**

**~Acacia Rose Masen**


	15. Evermore Complex

**AN: All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. Thank-you to all who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story.**

**Warning: There is a kissing scene towards the end and I'm not sure that it warrants the T rating but I thought it best to be safe and give you all fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. All the other characters you recognize belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Evermore Complex**

_Jasper even asked me if it would be better to stage a break up. I knew I should have done so but as they say, "hindsight is twenty-twenty." In the coming week I would truly regret not taking Jasper up on that offer._

* * *

"Bella, I think we need to talk."

I looked up from my seat in the library. Kate was staring down at me looking very anxious. It was lunch time and I was doing some research for a paper due next Wednesday. It was Thursday, today and the past couple of days had been pretty quiet and tame – compared to Monday.

"Please Bella?" Kate pleaded silently as I still had yet to answer.

"Fine," I sighed, "Let me just get my things." Kate smiled a bit relieved as I gathered my things.

We walked out of the library and headed towards the bleachers on the closest baseball field. We knew no one would be there, seeing as it had rained heavily this morning. We quickly climbed the bleachers to the top. I was taking extra care not to fall, gripping the side railing with both my hands. I made it there after Kate had already lain an extra coat down on the seat so that the back of our jeans wouldn't get wet.

"So," I started as she had yet to say anything.

"Look, Bella," Kate began, "I know what Tanya and I had done was wrong. Especially as we had done so in front of Irina. I hate when we fight and she's around to see it. I know it affects her badly and in all honesty I did promise that I would try to not fight with Tanya in front of her. But, Monday… that was the breaking point. I didn't think about Irina, I didn't think about the consequences, I didn't think about the three Saturday detentions along with the cafeteria cleanup that I had to do. I was just so angry at Tanya for just throwing away all the laughs and secrets and good times we shared, all of it for a boy who rejected her.

"I've been trying with Irina – which is a lot more than I can say for Tanya. She seems receptive. And we have talked; Irina is upset and angry but she's not ignoring either of us all together. I think she's afraid that if she does that she will lose the both of us as well." Kate said, going silent towards the end.

"Kate, I want to ask you a question."

She glanced up at me for a moment before nodding her head and looking down.

"Did you honestly mean what you said to Tanya? That you no longer considered her your sister?" I asked. I honestly didn't know what I was going to hear… and if I wanted to hear it.

Kate was silent for a long while that I thought I wasn't going to get an answer.

"No matter what Tanya says or does, she will always be my sister. I can resent the things she says or does but I can't hate her. If she ever wants to talk it all out and stop hating me for something I didn't even have a hand in doing then I'll listen. And I'll forgive her. Because she is my sister and I do love her." Kate said in a strong voice. "I've confronted her and tried to work things out with her but she has to make the effort as well."

"That's good to know."

"Yeah," Kate said turning towards me, "I didn't actually think that I would forgive her but I did. Truthfully, Irina had a lot to do with that decision. But that's just the way it is."

"Hmm… so I guess I don't need to give you a stern talking to." I said playfully with a smile to show that I wasn't mad at her.

Kate snorted.

"Mr. Greene, as well as my parents, all ready had you beat."

"I knew about the cafeteria cleanup but _three Saturday_ detentions?" At Kate's nod of affirmation I continued, "You do realize that the Homecoming dance is next Friday and that you will have detention the day after right? Wait, you didn't lose that privilege did you?"

Kate laughed.

"No, I still get to go to Homecoming. I've never been in trouble like that before and since I'm a straight A student… Principal Greene was pretty lenient. Tanya almost lost Homecoming privileges, though. She kept arguing about how it was my entire fault. Even though all the witnesses reported that she was the one who got physical first." Kate stated.

"I'm guessing Principal Greene didn't take to kindly to being told what to do?" I questioned.

"No, no he didn't. I think the only thing that saved Tanya was the fact that she's on the Homecoming Committee. A real shame though." Kate smiled.

"Yeah, a real shame."

"He did say if there was any more trouble from the either of us we would not be going to Homecoming. Final decision."

We glanced at each other before bursting out in laughter. Principal Greene always said "Final decision" after giving out a punishment or threatening more punishment. And when he said that, he most certainly meant it. That was Mr. Greene's final warning to the students, whether he was lenient or harsh. It wasn't really a laughing matter but we were laughing more for the fact that he always said that.

Kate quickly got a hold of herself before angling her body towards me.

"So Jane told me—

"What? What did Jane tell you? She wouldn't say anything about… But she promised… well actually she didn't… I guess that was kind of assumed… ugh… What exactly did Jane tell you?" I spluttered out when I realized that Jane hadn't told Kate exactly what had been said.

"Jane told me that I should talk to you about what the two of you talked about at your house, Monday after school." Kate said with both her golden eyebrows raised. "She said it was important for you to see another person's point of view on this…"

"Right." I said taking a deep breath. I quickly scanned the immediate area and noted that save for Kate and myself no one else was around.

I cleared my throat and closed my eyes before opening my mouth, "I'm in love with Edward, Jasper is my boyfriend, and I have no idea what to do." I opened my eyes to look at Kate and seeing her kind expression propelled me forth in telling her all about what Jane and I had discussed three days ago.

After I had said all I had to say, Kate gave me a hug and patted my back. I could tell she was working through it all and trying to figure out what to do about my situation because of the calculating look in her hazel green eyes.

"Bella, Jane was right." Kate said at last.

"About which part?"

"Pretty much all of it."

"Great…" I muttered as I leant forward and rested my head on my hands.

"Bells, you can't lead Jasper on, only to break up with him for someone else—

"I'm not going to break up with Jasper so I can be with Edward!" I cut across Kate.

"I'm not saying that you are. As for Edward, you can say nothing, and try to get over him but I don't think it would be a good idea to stay with Jazz while you do that."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be fair to Jasper. It would almost be like if you had dated Edward broke up with him and then started dating Jasper just so you could get over Edward."

"So my options are to a) break up with Jasper and get over Edward, b) break up with Jasper and after sometime, get together with Edward or c) stay with Jasper and forget about Edward."

Kate thought for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"Those options suck." I stated plainly. Kate laughed. "It's not funny you know."

"I know, sorry," Kate apologized, "It was the expression on your face as you said that. Honestly." She continued.

I sighed, "What do you think that I should do?"

"Well, maybe you should do what you usually do when you have a problem."

I scrunched up my eyebrows in thought, seeing this Kate gave me another hint.

"Who do you, Isabella Marie Swan, always go to first when you have a problem?"

I hit me quick as a lightning strike.

"You want me to talk to Jasper?" I all but yelled.

Kate hushed me and looked around to make sure we were still alone. Once she was, she turned back to look at me and nodded her head, as I was still looking at her with eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock.

_How could she possibly want me to talk with Jazz about this? That'll be a nice conversation…_

'_Hey Jazz, you know how we're fake dating so that I don't have to go out with Felix?'_

'_Yeah Bella?'_

'_Well I need us to stage a break up that way I can go out with Edward. Jane seems to think he has feelings for me and hey I'm in love with him. That all right with you?'_

'_Oh well sure, if you really love him, no problem Bells.'_

'_Thank-you Jazz!'_

Yeah… so not going to happen.

"Bella, Jasper is pretty calm and he's a very understanding guy. And don't forget he is your best friend first. He'll want you to be happy." Kate said.

I snorted. I knew all she said was true. But after all the drama that's been going on with me and Jasper revealing we've been secretly dating… I don't think I can take any more of it. Jasper might be calm and understanding but some people do have their limits. While Jazz is the best friend that everybody wishes they could have, especially as of late, I've realized that I haven't been the best kind of friend to him lately.

"You're right, Jazz is a really understanding guy," _I mean he would have to be to fake date me in the first place. _"I'll talk to him soon."

Kate nodded. "Good. Now come on, lunch is almost over so we better head to class.

* * *

I knew something was up the minute that Jasper came up to me after Gym was over.

I had spent the hour that I had Chem with Edward continually ignoring the electric current that seemed to run between our bodies. I almost didn't make it but thankfully I was, once again, saved by the bell. Once we were outside Jazz was already waiting there for us, along with Alice. During Gym, I had paired up with Angela. We were playing indoor badminton and she was actually quite good. Me? Not so much.

I had long since stopped trying to tell my friends to stop playing with me and to just leave me on my own. Apparently they were on a roster. They would rotate around every few weeks so that they would all be stuck with my clumsiness. Last week it was Ben, in another two weeks it would be Lauren. I asked Tyler about it once and he just muttered something about equality.

Don't I have wonderfully fantastic friends?

Anyway, it was now after school and I had been waiting with Angela and Kate outside of the Gym. Jasper, Mike, Ben, Eric and Tyler had all exited together. The other boys seemed to be encouraging Jasper to do something. Not so much Ben or Eric but Mike and Tyler, definitely. I knew that whatever it was it couldn't be good.

It definitely wasn't what I was expecting that was to be sure.

Jasper pulled me a little bit away from Kate and Angela and had leaned down towards me and whispered in my ear, for only me to hear, "Come on we have to go now before—

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds!"

I looked up to see Tanya standing next to the boys. It never is really good to see her, in my opinion, but she was sporting a predatory smile upon her face.

"Why don't you plant one on her Jasper?" Tanya questioned.

"What?" I managed to splutter out.

"We're not really into the whole public displays of affection, Tanya. So if you don't mind…" Jasper trailed off.

"You didn't seem to mind when you were going out with Maria." Tanya said, practically spitting the name of Jasper's ex-girlfriend. "Is it because Bella's a bad kisser?"

"Excuse me!" I yelled. I mean I was right there. And my ever-present blush was too. I could feel it spreading across my cheeks. Pretty soon I would be as red as a tomato.

"That's not any of your business Tanya." Jasper replied calmly. I took a quick glance at his face and though he looked calm, Jazz's eyes were darkening. This really wasn't a good thing. Jasper was the calm one; I was the one who was supposed to blow up at people.

"Then why don't you give her a kiss?" Tanya asked sweetly.

Before Jasper or I could say anything Kate did.

"They don't have to kiss just so you can satis—

I quickly cut Kate off with a look. We did not need a repeat of Monday.

I turned back toward Tanya who was openly smirking now. Jasper squeezed my hand and when I looked at him I knew he was going to kiss me.

And he did. It was very brief it barely lasted two seconds.

"There, Tanya, are you happy now?" I asked through my teeth.

She scoffed, "Oh come on! You call that a kiss? It barely lasted a couple of seconds. Maybe you are a bad kisser, Bella."

And then I saw red. Before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed Jasper by the front of his jacket and pulled him towards me. Jasper's eyes widened slightly and he stood frozen. I didn't even hesitate; I stood on the tip of my toes and placed my lips on his.

It might have been okay, you know? If only my traitorous teenaged body hadn't betrayed my brain.

In the next second my lips were molding to his and Jasper seemed to unfreeze. If his lips responding fervently was anything to go by. My hands had somehow gone from holding the front of his clothes to in Jasper's hair, tugging him closer. Jasper had wound his arms around my waist so that I was now flush against him. In the background I could hear two gasps presumably from Kate and Angela as well as some wolf whistles and shouts of "Wohoo" from Mike and Tyler.

Jasper and I pulled back when it became apparent that we needed to breathe. I didn't dare look Jazz in the eyes. Instead I focused on breathing. Through my peripheral vision I noticed the boys still wolf whistling and goofing around, Kate had her eyebrows raised, and Angela was politely looking away, a blush on her cheeks. Tanya's expression was the best. She had her mouth opened in shock, eyes wide.

Obviously she had not expected for that to happen. Well it served her right.

But that was not all that I noticed. Just behind our group of friends were Edward and Alice. Edward had an unreadable look on his face as he gazed at me. Alice continued to stare at Jasper alone, looking almost… sad? Maybe… I'd give that more thought later.

Right now, Jasper was giving me his own questioning look. That's when it hit me. I had just kissed my best friend. On the lips. In a not so innocent manner, to top it all off. Could my life get any more complicated?

* * *

**AN: leave a review and tell me what you think; like it, dislike it, love it, or hate it?**

**Next Chapter: More Jasper, more Edward, and another Friday Night Dinner.**

**~Acacia Rose Masen**


	16. Friday Again

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay. I was lacking inspiration on how to write this chapter before I finally decided to just split it in two. It was the second part with the Friday night dinner that I was really having trouble with so the next chapter is focused solely on that.**

**Thank-you to all who have read, reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Friday Again**

_Right now, Jasper was giving me his own questioning look. That's when it hit me. I had just kissed my best friend. On the lips. In a not so innocent manner, to top it all off. Could my life get any more complicated?_

* * *

Once we were in the safety of Jasper's truck, silence rained down on us.

Jasper himself was silent as he drove down an old abandoned road lined with trees. He easily cut through a gap in the trees big enough for his truck to get through that led into the forest. Jazz continued down the man-made road for a few minutes before coming to an opening that was on the other side of the abandoned road we had originally been driving on. He stopped a few feet away. If you had been going passed you probably wouldn't have seen the truck from where we were parked.

With a sigh, Jasper turned the ignition off and we plunged into silence. We were both quiet wondering which one of us would speak first. Finally Jazz took the initiative.

"Okay, so listen, the guys were telling me about how even though we're now a couple we still act like we're only best friends. Sure we hold hands and I've kissed you on the cheek a couple of times but that's it. They were wondering why I never kissed you on the lips. I tried to say that we weren't into public displays of affection but then Tanya comes out of nowhere and said "Why not? You didn't seem to mind a little PDA when you were going out with Maria." And of course the guys backed her up. Never mind that she was obviously listening in our conversation. So I just told them to shut up and lay off. But they didn't and I knew Tanya wouldn't. She would be bothering you next. I was trying to get us out of their as fast as possible but that didn't work. And then… well… you were there."

Jasper started trailing off. I took in a deep breath through my nose and out through my mouth. I knew it was my turn to start explaining myself… and I really didn't want to.

_Stop your whining, Swan, and just get it over with. _The voice in my head warned me. Oddly enough this voice sounded like Emmett when he had taken to training my sisters and me in self-defense…

"Look, I'm really sorry about that… that kiss… I know you only meant to get Tanya to leave us alone with the first kiss but then she started in on me and… I don't know. I just reacted. I had enough on my mind at the time and my teenaged hormones didn't really help the situation. I'm so sorry about that. I… you're not mad at me, are you?" I questioned suddenly looking Jasper in the eyes for the first time.

Jasper looked at me for a moment before smiling slightly and I knew that we would be okay.

"No, I'm not mad. We are fake-dating. And truth be told, we probably haven't been doing that great a job at it. Plus, if you recall, I did kiss you back."

I blushed as I thought back and realized he was right. "That kiss will probably hold them off for a few days." I said in hopes of changing the subject.

"Yeah…"

"Bells? Your reaction was just teenage hormones taking control, right? You don't actually have feelings for me like that, do you?" Jasper asked questioningly. Apparently we weren't changing the subject like I had hoped.

I quickly turned to look at him, shaking my head in the negative.

"No! It was just a natural reaction, I guess. I don't have those types of feelings for _you_! You're like a brother to me. Though I'm glad we're not blood related. What we did would definitely be considered incest."

Jasper laughed long and hard. I glared before joining him.

After a while, Jazz said, "So, if you don't have those types of feelings for me, who do you have them for?"

"What are you talking about?" I spluttered. When I had told Kate that I would talk to Jasper about this I wasn't actually going to do so.

"Bella I know you, if you didn't have feelings for me of that nature you would have said "I love you like a brother" or something along those lines and left it at that. Instead you said, "I don't have those types of feelings for _you_." You probably didn't notice in all your rambling but you did emphasize that last word."

Thinking back on it, he was right, I did. And the sad thing is I couldn't deny it now that I realized it because that would be lying. And I couldn't lie to save my own life.

* * *

"Bella? Bella!"

"Wha— Huh? What is it?"

Edward slightly chuckled as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked again.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past couple minutes but you seemed to be in your own little world there."

"Oh, yeah sorry… It's Friday. I don't usually pay that much attention on a Friday. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much… just the bell ringing and class ending."

I blinked as I looked at him. Then I glanced around the now empty classroom. As I turned back to him, Edward burst into laughter.

"Oh darn. This is the second time in the past couple weeks that that's happened to me!" I muttered.

Apparently I wasn't quiet enough. Edward barely stopped laughing at me to say "Only the second time?" Before bursting into laughter once again.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him as I gathered my things, "Shut up Edward." I muttered playfully. Edward was still chuckling as we left the classroom.

I started heading to the Gym when Edward finally stopped laughing.

"So… No Jasper today?" He asked casually.

"Nope. He wanted to talk to the History teacher today about some extra-credit or something." I said easily.

"Oh. Just wondering." Edward said.

"Yeah." I replied. Then I quickly steered our conversation away from my pseudo boyfriend.

In truth, Jasper was giving me some time – even if it was only five minutes – with Edward. Yesterday after Jasper asked me if I had feeling for anybody, I knew I couldn't lie to him. He would see right through it. So I told him about Edward. Basically everything that I told Kate I would talk to him about I did.

And in return, Jasper told me about he may or may not have taken a liking to a certain pixie-like new girl with green eyes.

* * *

**AN: leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Next Chapter: Friday night dinner.**

**~Acacia Rose Masen**


	17. Chaos a Plenty

**AN: So sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. It's just been sitting in my documents half-finished for a couple of months now. But I've finally gotten around to finishing it. Hopefully anybody out there that is still reading this will like it.**

**Thank-you to all that have read and reviewed this story as well as following it and adding it to your favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chaos a Plenty**

_In truth, Jasper was giving me some time – even if it was only five minutes – with Edward. Yesterday after Jasper asked me if I had feeling for anybody, I knew I couldn't lie to him. He would see right through it. So I told him about Edward. Basically everything that I told Kate I would talk to him about I did._

_And in return, Jasper told me about he may or may not have taken a liking to a certain pixie-like new girl with green eyes._

* * *

Since last week's Friday night dinner was held at our house, this week we were all gathered at the Whitlock household.

Jasper, Jane, Alec, and I were currently in the game room that was set up in their basement. We were lounging around discussing our History project while Emmett, Victoria, and Felix were playing video games. Olivia and Katarina were no doubt talking fashion and boys in Katarina's room.

Rosalie was at the clinic in Port Angeles. She had driven there straight after school to get to her appointment. It was the only appointment available and she wouldn't risk being seen going to the hospital here in town and letting it get back to her parents. If it did her parents would ask her exactly what she had been there for and that wouldn't exactly be ideal.

I could tell from the way that Emmett couldn't keep focused on the game that he wished that he was with Rosalie right now. Maybe it would have been easier for them to say that they were spending time with each other. But I doubted that our parents or Rose's parents would be okay with both of them missing part of the dinner for "couple time" especially since they missed last week's dinner for their anniversary.

Speaking of our parents…

All the adults were upstairs doing their best to keep Renée and Bianca from speaking to each other more than they had too.

Jasper's mom and mine had gotten into quite a few arguments since Jazz and I revealed that we were dating. Bianca was adamant that if we – Jasper and I – wished to date one another it was our business and that they – our parents – should leave us be and trust that they raised us right and we were mature enough to make our own decisions.

Renée just wanted to break us up because she wanted for me to be with Felix. Even though I finally had a boyfriend – which is technically what she wanted in the first place, seeing as she thought I would grow old alone.

I still felt really bad every time that I heard about them, my mother and Jasper's mother that is, having another argument or hearing an argument myself because if Jasper and I had never started fake-dating then Bianca and Renée – who had been friends since they were born – wouldn't be at odds with one another since the first time in their entire lives. I mean sure, they have had spats and disagreements here and there but they have never really fought like this.

Jasper told me that I shouldn't feel bad because they were both definitely old enough to sort this out for themselves. Even though he tried to hide it, I knew he felt bad about the rift forming between our mothers as well. I could tell; we were best friends after all.

* * *

"So, how have you kids been doing in school?"

All three of our families were squished into the dining room eating dinner. It was a good thing that our families all had large dining rooms and long dining room tables. When we first started having these Friday night dinners the adults all realized that they would have to get larger or longer tables to fit everyone so they did so. Good thing too, otherwise we would have to eat in shifts. And eating in shifts is bad because then that would mean that these Friday night dinners would last longer than they absolutely had to.

Anyway, besides Bianca telling everybody what it was that we would be eating for dinner nobody had said anything. It was a terrible awkward silence which had never happened in the history since we had started this tradition.

Yes, I may hate going to these things but usually the dinners are filled with talking, joking around and laughing about this or that.

But we were in complete and utter silence. The only sound was the scraping of our silverware against our plates. Aro was the one who was brave enough to break the silence and start talking to us kids. Though none of us were taking the bait.

Finally, though, Felix spoke up. If I – or any of the other teens for that matter – had known exactly what he was about to start… Well let's just say it wouldn't have been pretty.

Of course, we didn't know. About what Felix was about to say that is. We could only freeze in horror.

"Well, I was late for my first class this morning."

"And just why were you late?" Sulpicia questioned with raised brows.

"We needed a book for class and I realized when I got halfway there. So I headed back to my locker to get it. But I didn't end up getting the book."

"Why not? You went all the way back to get it?"

"Well I would have gotten the book except for the fact that my locker was being blocked."

"Something was blocking your locker?"

"Not something but someone. Two someones."

Next to me I could see Victoria stiffen.

_Now what's that about?_

But before I could even give her a questioning look, Felix revealed his bombshell news.

"It would seem that Victoria and James have gotten back together."

It was silent for all of thirty seconds.

"WHAT?"

"YOU'RE BACK TOGETHER?"

"WHY?"

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"WHY WOULD YOU GET BACK WITH HIM?"

"YOU NEED TO BREAK UP WITH HIM!"

It would seem as if a lot of people were shouting at my sister, right?

Well, in all actuality it was just our mom who was screaming at Victoria and telling her what to do. The rest of us just kind of sat there, frozen.

Victoria, who was already sitting straight in her chair, tossed her long mane of red hair over her shoulder and looked our mother dead in the eyes.

"I did get back together with James. Nearly three weeks ago, in fact. And no, I don't need to break up with him nor do I wish to do so."

And just like that she went back to her meal.

Our mother on the other hand spluttered with indignation. Then she started shouting. Again.

"How could you do this to me? How could you do this to your family? What were you thinking? You're just going to ruin your future!"

If I were to have bet that this night couldn't get any worse than how it was already turning out, well I would have lost big time.

Why? Because at the exact moment that my mom started shouting, Rosalie had walked in.

"Emmett! How could you tell them – at a Friday night dinner of all places – that I was pregnant! We were supposed to tell them together! I—

Apparently she wasn't paying attention to the head shaking and the 'STOP' hand gestures that Emmett was making.

"I didn't tell our parents anything about that, Rose." Emmett stated, "My mother was just yelling at Victoria because of her decision of getting back together with James as well as the fact that she isn't going to break up with him just because our mother said to do so."

"Wait… so you didn't tell them about…" Rose trailed off.

"No. But you just did."

Once again silence encompassed the room.

And then:

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY DAUGHTER?"

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE PRECAUTIONS?"

"EXCUSE ME, BUT I DON'T THINK I HEARD CORRECTLY—

"PREGNANT?"

Everyone was questioning – and yelling at – both my brother and his girlfriend. Rosalie still stood where she was but she was now throwing Emmett apologetic looks for what she had just done. Emmett, for his part, was silent – he hadn't even acknowledged the looks that Rose was giving him.

He was staring unblinkingly at something. I followed his gaze and realized he was staring at Victoria.

_Oh dear. This wasn't going to end well._

Especially since my sister looked ready to murder her twin.

It seemed that everybody else was just now noticing what I had – the silent stare-down between Emmett and Victoria.

Finally Victoria spoke.

"So, for the past couple weeks, you've been on my case about getting back together with James. Yet your girlfriend – and my best friend – is pregnant with your child! You are so unbelievable! Maybe you should sort out your own life before you try giving me advice on how to live mine!" Victoria spat through her teeth.

_So much for the two of them being on better terms._

She then got up turned to Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock and said, "I'm sorry but I really need to go. If I stay any longer I might just end up murdering Emmett and I wouldn't want to deny you the chance of doing it yourselves." With that Victoria walked out of the dining room and left the house.

Jasper and I caught each other's eye from across the table. We both nodded and Jasper stood up.

"We should leave you all to talk. Come on Katy." He addressed his younger sister.

"But I wanna—

"Now Katarina!"

"Okay." She said, jumping up and leaving the room.

"Felix, Jane, Alec. We're leaving as well." Sulpicia commanded.

Aro turned to Bianca and Giovanni and said, "Thank-you for having us over. We'll talk to you later." He made the last part sound more like a question.

Soon they were out the door and we could hear their car leaving the driveway.

"We better go too." I said, standing up and motioning to myself and Olivia. "Lest Victoria starts destroying the house." I mumbled to Olivia.

Olivia's eyebrows rose but she shrugged in a way that suggested "She probably already has."

I sent Emmett – what I hoped was – an encouraging smile and as I passed Rosalie I squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

Jasper walked us to the front door.

"I'll try to keep them from killing Emmett."

I gave him a commiserating look. "Thanks. I'll try to talk Victoria down. That way if he survives this, your hard work won't be in vain."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

With that Olivia and I headed back to our house. I think we were both wondering about what damage Victoria had already caused in her anger.

* * *

**AN: Like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it?**

**What did you think about how both Victoria's and Emmett and Rose's secrets were revealed? Tell me what you think in a review!**

**~Acacia Rose Masen**


	18. Family Drama

**AN: I'm so sorry about the seriously long wait. Life just got very hectic. Thank-you so much to everybody who has read, reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites. Also check out my new Tumblr at: acaciarosemasen . tumblr . com (just remove the space). I'll be posting updates for my stories and such.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Family Drama**

_Jasper walked us to the front door. _

"_I'll try to keep them from killing Emmett."_

_I gave him a commiserating look. "Thanks. I'll try and talk Victoria down. That way if he survives this, your hard work won't be in vain."_

"_Thanks, I'd appreciate that."_

_With that Olivia and I headed back to our house. I think we were both wondering about what damage Victoria had already caused in her anger._

* * *

Walking into our house Olivia and I stopped just inside the doorway of the front hall. My hand rested on the doorknob of the opened door. We remained still and silent trying to figure out where Victoria was.

"Do you even think that she came back here?" Olivia whispered to me.

Before I could even respond there was a crash from the other side of the house – more appropriately in the general direction of Emmett's room.

"Oh she's here all right." I responded as I herded my younger sister into the house and swung the door shut simultaneously. At the last second I turned around and locked both the lock and on the knob and the deadbolt. I knew our parents and Emmett would be home relatively soon and they would probably expect the door to be unlocked – who in their right mind would think about trying to break into the police chief's house? But this was Forks and apparently anything could happen.

Olivia stood waiting for me and together we made our way towards the downstairs bedrooms, turning on lights as we went. We were halfway there when we heard another crash. Picking up our pace we reached the door to Emmett's room which was left slightly ajar.

I glanced over at my sister before steeling myself and pushed the door the rest of the way open.

The sight that met us was not a pretty one.

Emmett's room had always been sort of… well… messy. But not too messy – he had clothes on the floor, bed unmade, a whole mess of things poking out of the closet. The only area that was really clean and presentable in his room was the area where he proudly displayed his sports trophies and awards.

Emmett's room was messy but manageable. The sight that we were looking at now though… It looked like a tornado had its way with Emmett's room. A fiery tornado by the name of Victoria – who was still on a destruction path.

"Victoria!" I called out. "You need to stop this! You can't just destroy Emmett's things because you're mad at him."

"Go away, Bella – you too Liv. This doesn't concern either of you!"

I sighed as Victoria stalked around the room eyeing the breakable objects as if weighing the items against each other on what was more valuable in not only price but personal meaning to Emmett.

"Why are you doing this anyway? You'll get into trouble with mom and dad for destroying Emmett's room and stuff." Olivia questioned curiously.

Victoria turned her gaze on our younger sister before her eyes flickered over to me.

With a sigh, she looked around the room before shaking her head. Then just like the flick of a light switch she turned on her heel and shoved passed the two of us and stomped her way up the stairs to the second floor. It was only seconds later that we heard her door slam.

No doubt that she locked her door as soon as she entered.

"Well… so much for the two of them being back on good terms." Olivia sighed. I glanced over at Olivia and gave her a commiserating look.

* * *

It was around eleven by the time that Emmett and our parents finally returned from the traditional Friday night dinner that had ended abruptly after the news of Victoria and her boyfriend's activities in front of Felix's locker and Emmett and Rosalie's impending parenthood.

By this time Victoria was still locked in her bedroom and I had sent Olivia to bed a couple of hours ago. She was probably up texting Katarina about everything that had happened over at the Whitlock house since the three of us left. After Victoria had stormed off to her room, Olivia and I had cleaned Emmett's room up to the best of our abilities. Picture frames had been thrown around and broken, more than a few of Emmett's favorite CDs had been smashed – obviously beyond repair, and a few of his jackets had been ripped.

I was now sitting in the living room waiting for my parents and brother to return. It was a Friday night anyway and my only plans for Saturday were to sleep in so I thought that I might as well wait up for the rest of my family.

I remained silent as they entered the house – dad was the one who noticed me first.

"Bella! What are you still doing up?" Charlie exclaimed as he walked further into the living room. Both Emmett and our mom immediately looked over at me once they heard him start speaking.

In response I simply shrugged my shoulders and said, "I was just… Olivia's in her room. I… sent her to bed after… After she helped me clean up the mess in Emmett's room—

"You cleaned up my room? Why—Victoria?" Emmett asked, quickly coming to a conclusion about what happened while they were gone.

"Yeah… she went postal on your room." I confirmed.

"What's the damage?" Emmett sighed in resign after a moment of hesitation.

"All your picture frames are broken – the pictures are okay. Quite a number of your CDs are beyond repair – I made a list of all the ones that couldn't be saved. She also ruined a few of your jackets and t-shirts. Though I'm not sure how she did that… that's pretty much it." I reported.

"She didn't touch any of my sports trophies and awards?" Emmett questioned.

"No. But then she might have been saving that for last. I was actually expecting this sort of reaction from her ever since you told me about Rose being pregnant. Especially since you two seemed to be fighting at the time." I shrugged.

Emmett winced but before he could say anymore, our mother stepped in.

"What do you mean "since Emmett told you about Rose being pregnant"? How long have you known about this?" Renée demanded.

Charlie looked like he was about to say something. But whether it was to question me about my knowledge about Emmett's situation or tell Renée to calm down I wouldn't know because another voice broke in.

"Yes, _Isabella_, when did _Emmett_ tell you about _Rose being pregnant with his child_?"

Everyone in the living room turned to look at Victoria who was marching down the stairs, glaring at me with venom in her eyes.

I shrunk back into my seat at her tone and noticed that Olivia was now at the top of the stairs looking worried. Charlie looked like he was about to say something again but Emmett beat him to it.

"Victoria, leave Bella alone." He warned her.

"Oh be quiet, Emmett. It's obvious that you won't talk to me. So I'll just find someone who knows what's going on. Since you tell Bella everything now, I might as well just get all the info from her." Victoria stated her non-disguised barbs hitting their mark as all our family took in the flash of pain that crossed Emmett's face in regards to their relationship.

"Victoria!" Charlie cut her off before she could say more to hurt her twin. "Stop this right now! You and Emmett have to work out your problems. Sooner rather than later! This isn't the time to be fighting with your family. It's time to show your support especially with everything that's going on." Charlie continued firmly.

Victoria glared at our dad before switching her glare to me and then Renée for good measure. She finally turned towards Emmett and while she wasn't glaring per say… she was giving him a pretty intense stare-down. If I hadn't've known them for all of my life I wouldn't know that it wasn't just a stare-down but a whole conversation with their eyes. It seemed to go on for hours and nobody – not even Renée (surprisingly) dared to interrupt the Swan twins.

Finally, finally they broke the silence that engulfed the room.

Emmett spoke first…

"You got back together with James even though he broke your heart—

…only to be interrupted by Victoria…

"It's like I told Bella. You have to let me make my own mistakes."

Emmett raised an eyebrow, "And you were just complaining about me confiding in Bella. How long has Bella known that you and James have been back together?" He questioned.

Well this was turning out just spectacular, if the look that Renée was giving me was any indication.

"Bella came to me to talk about…" here Victoria trailed off as a flash of realization crossed her face when she realized that we never actually got to talk about what I had even come to her with in the first place. "…stuff… but I thought that you had told her and she was there to convince me to stay away from James." Victoria continued. "We talked and she convinced me to tell you that. I am old enough to make my own decisions. If my decisions lead to making mistakes then I make mistakes and I can learn from them. I was going to tell you but then dinner that night made me forget."

Victoria explained as she threw a glare in our mother's direction. Emmett mirroring the action as he remembered exactly what was said on that particular evening.

Emmett sighed as he ran a hand down his face, "Okay, I know I was all in your business about this but I'm your twin and you're big brother – seeing as how you took your precious time when we were born, making your grand appearance a whole hour after me. I'm still going to be overprotective and overbearing. Whether you like it or not." Emmett finished sternly.

Victoria just stared at him for a long moment. Every one of our family just knew that however she chose to answer would set the tone for their relationship from now until they graduated.

"I didn't take my precious time Emmett. I was born fifteen minutes after you not a whole hour. You need to stop exaggerating when you tell people that."

"Eh, details." Emmett shrugged.

"Important ones." Victoria muttered, and then she continued seriously, "Okay. I can deal with you being overprotective and overbearing – at times. But I do need you to rein it in and try not to control my life and relationship."

"Okay, I can try to work on that." Emmett agreed.

Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"I mean that I can definitely work on that." He amended quickly.

"Better." Victoria mused.

"So we're good now?" Emmett asked tentatively.

"Almost." Victoria sighed, her posture slouching slightly before she plopped down on the couch next to the armchair I was sitting on. She glanced at me, then both of our parents, and Olivia who had made her way down the stairs while Emmett and Victoria were talking before finally looking at Emmett again.

"Rosalie? The baby? What's going on?"

Emmett sighed before collapsing down next to her on the couch. Olivia quickly crossed the room and squeezed in next to me on the chair that I was in. I didn't mind seeing as how the chair was spacious enough to fit the both of us comfortably. Plus I could tell she was determined not to be left out of this conversation. Charlie immediately sat down on the loveseat. After hesitating for a moment, Renée seemed to realize that it would be best just to take a seat and argue about this later.

"Straight up?" Emmett asked but then continued before we could say anything, "We used protection but clearly it wasn't… a hundred percent… and well… you know how that turned out now. Rosalie had her first appointment today. Both she and the baby are doing fine and according to the doctor who did the ultrasound, Rose is about ten weeks pregnant. That's like two, two-and-a-half months or something like that." Emmett informed us.

"And yes, we're keeping the baby." Emmett said looking pointedly at our parents, "As in raising him or her together."

It was silent for a moment.

"You two aren't happy that Emmett and Rose are going to raise their baby together?" Olivia questioned Charlie and Renée innocently.

"She shouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place!" Renée exclaimed.

"But seeing how she is," Charlie interrupted, "It's commendable of Emmett to be stepping up and taking responsibility."

Here Emmett rolled his eyes, "I'm taking responsibility _not only_ because it's the right thing to do _but mostly_ because I want to be there for my child."

Victoria glanced over at our parents before turning back to Emmett, "Well I think that's commendable. And remember, Em, anything we can do to help, you know all you have to do is ask."

"Yeah, and if you ever need a baby-sitter, I'm your girl!" Olivia offered enthusiastically.

"Same here." I smiled.

"Thank-you. All of you, I'll definitely be taking you up on the baby sitting offers." Emmett grinned.

"So Emmett," I smirked, "Anybody try to kill you tonight?"

At that Emmett's smile dropped off his face as he groaned and Victoria, Olivia, and I burst into laughter.

* * *

**AN: Okay so originally this entire chapter with the whole Swan family was only supposed to be a couple paragraphs long but then it just kind of snowballed into this and I got stuck about half-way through the part that the chapter was originally about. So I'm posting this finally and hopefully it won't take that long for the next update seeing as I'm half-way done with it.**

**Like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me what you think in a review!**

**~Acacia Rose Masen**


	19. Mistakes and Feelings

**AN: Thank-you to all those who have read, reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites. The support really means a lot to me. Don't forget to check out my tumblr. A link can be found on my profile page.**

**WARNINGS: teen pregnancy, mention of adoption, and life choices in the event of teen pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Mistakes and Feelings**

_Victoria glanced over at our parents before turning back to Emmett, "Well I think that's commendable. And remember, Em, anything we can do to help, you know all you have to do is ask."_

"_Yeah, and if you ever need a baby-sitter, I'm your girl!" Olivia offered enthusiastically._

"_Same here." I smiled._

"_Thank-you. All of you, I'll definitely be taking you up on the baby sitting offers." Emmett grinned._

"_So Emmett," I smirked, "Anybody try to kill you tonight?"_

_At that Emmett's smile dropped off his face as he groaned and Victoria, Olivia, and I burst into laughter._

* * *

I hopped out of my truck and quickly scanned the park, noting the few early morning joggers that were out and about. I walked over to the benches at the far side near the trees and noticed Jasper sitting there with his eyes closed trying to relax. As quietly as I could, I walked around so that I could try and sneak up on him. I was literally two steps behind him, about to announce my arrival in his ear when Jasper spoke.

"Don't even, Bella."

I frowned and plopped down on the bench next to him with a pout.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, a bit childishly.

"I'm skilled like that." Jasper deadpanned. Rotating his head so he was looking at me, Jasper continued, "Plus anybody and everybody can hear your truck coming from a mile away."

"Hey! Don't knock my truck. It has character." I defended my beloved truck.

Jasper laughed loud and deep at my usual response to anyone making fun of my personal mode of transportation.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." I muttered.

"Sorry Bells." Jazz said as he fell silent. "I really needed that after last night."

I winced. Even though my family ended things on a good note last night, Emmett and Rose and both sets of parents had their discussion – arguments and everything else included – at the Whitlock household.

"How bad was it?"

Jasper sighed, "There was a lot of yelling, explanations, yelling, disappointed feelings being made known, some crying, and more yelling." He answered back.

I wince once more. "Who…" I trailed off, knowing that Jasper would understand my unfinished question.

"My dad was yelling at Emmett for getting his daughter pregnant. My mom was trying to keep my dad from killing him but she was disappointed that Rose and Emmett found themselves in this situation; she also wanted to know what they were going to do. Charlie was pretty much in the same headspace as my mom. He wanted to know what they were going to do… adoption or abortion. Renée said that they were of course going to put it up for adoption. They had no business raising a child."

"Huh." I muttered. Jasper raised his eyebrow.

"That explains why my mother was so huffy when they got home last night. Emmett had already said that he and Rose were going to raise the baby together. Once again she told someone what she wanted them to do and got told that no one was going to listen to her. She can be very childish like that." I smirked lightly.

Jasper let out a chuckle.

"So how did Rose handle everything?" I asked feeling bad for her.

Jasper actually straightened up as a look of pride passed over his face. "Actually she was very calm about everything. After accidentally spilling the beans and when everybody else cleared out. Rose was very calm about the whole matter. She let Emmett explain the situation as she sat there all relaxed and composed, waiting out the yelling, letting dad, mom, Charlie, and Renée get it out of their systems. Then when your mom said what she said. Everyone kind of just went quiet and Rosalie… well…" Jasper trailed off as if he were remembering exactly what Rose said to my mother.

"Jazz! Don't leave me in suspense here!"

"Rose said, and I quote, "It's interesting that none of you have asked about the third option that Emmett and I have here. Keeping and raising the baby; and just so you know, that is what we are going to do. Emmett and I are both adults. We're young, yes. This pregnancy was unplanned, yes. We're still in high school, yes. But we both have jobs and we've saved up a lot of money between the both of us. More importantly than all that is the fact that I already love my baby. I will do anything to protect him or her. And none of you are going to convince me to give up my baby."

"Go Rose!" I said, proud of my brother's girlfriend for standing up for herself, Emmett, and their unborn baby.

"After that well, that's when the crying happened. My mom started crying saying that of course they would support them. It was going to be hard and difficult but of course they would help as long as both Rose and Emmett were in this together. And on and on she went." Jasper smirked lightly before continuing, "Then my mom turns to my dad and goes "Isn't that right Gio?" He very quickly agreed and told your brother that as long as he was there for his daughter and the baby they wouldn't have any problems."

I let out a snort of laughter, "Let me guess Gio somehow managed to say that with a threat clear as day in his tone of voice."

"Very much like the very first day that Emmett took Rose out on a date." Jasper agreed.

"My dad?"

"Pretty much okay with their decision. He was just happy that Emmett was stepping up to the plate."

"My mom?"

Jasper sighed once more, "She was quiet at first. When my parents and your dad gave their support, she went off on them for doing so and then turned on Emmett for not listening to her."

"How did that turn out?" I asked even though I kind of figured that I already knew.

"In a word? Bad." Jasper answered before explaining further, "Emmett – who, by the way, is still very angry about what she said to you – asked her why she was trying to be so controlling and also why she felt like she could dictate her children's lives. There was some more shouting on both Renée and Emmett's part. My mom then got into it with your mom. Finally both our dads and Emmett decided it was time to go and leave things alone for the night."

I sighed as my brain took in everything that Jasper had told me about what happened after we left.

"So how did it go on your end? With Victoria?" Jasper asked looking at me curiously.

I huffed out a laugh.

"By the time Liv and I made it back to the house she was already in the process of destroying Emmett's room."

"No kidding?" Jazz asked eyebrows raised.

"Nope, she was her own hurricane." I confirmed before telling him about everything else that happened the night before at the Swan house.

* * *

_How could I be so stupid?_

I thought to myself as I paced my bedroom floor making six whole circuits around my room before more thoughts escaped the box that I was trying to contain them in. I slumped down on the window seat and ran one of my hands roughly through my hair.

_Everything was going fine and I just… I had to… I had to be so… stupid._

It was only Sunday afternoon and I had already royally messed up everything beyond repair. Everything was going relatively okay compared to Friday. And that was only because on Saturday I spent practically the whole day just hanging out with Jasper catching up with my best friend. I only went back home twenty minutes before my curfew. The only one who said anything about it was Olivia. But then she was also just getting in after spending the day with Katarina. The other members of our family didn't notice because they were too busy arguing.

And then this morning… This morning I left the house early and decided to take a walk. After the conversation with Jasper the other day and walking in on the arguing – that only ended with slamming doors – I wasn't going to be stay home and wait for the inevitable fighting to start once again.

So for the second time that weekend I ended up at the park.

Only this time I wasn't hanging out with Jasper. I was hanging out with Edward. He had just stopped at the park while he was exploring more of the town while the townspeople were sleeping in – remembering what I had told him that first time that Jazz and I showed him and Alice around.

And everything was going fine. Great, in fact. We were just walking around, talking, and joking back and forth.

Of course I had to ruin everything.

We had stopped near the trees and we were just laughing over some joke, leaning towards each other and then…

And then, before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning in the last few inches and I was kissing him. I was kissing Edward and he was kissing me back. One part of my brain was trying to warn me away from doing this. That I couldn't be doing this with Edward not when I was – and the larger part of my brain? It was telling that smaller part to shut-up and enjoy the kiss.

Naturally I listened to the larger part of my brain. My teenaged hormones came into play, making it even more impossible for me to even try to figure out why this was a bad thing.

How could it be bad though? Edward's lips were softer than I expected and they seemed to fit perfectly together with mine.

It all came crashing down after that.

Edward apparently had enough sense to listen to the voice in his head that was saying this was wrong. He abruptly pulled away from our embrace and told me we couldn't do this before he turned around and walked away from me. He didn't even look back or stop when I called his name.

I stayed standing at that spot in the park for nearly half an hour before I walked home.

"How could you?"

I whipped around from where I sat by the window that faced the backyard, just staring listlessly at the leaves that fell from the tall oak tree. If I had a window that was towards the front of the house I would have definitely seen Alice pull up and enter my house. As it stands I only had two windows in my room and neither of them faced the front of the house. And now I had Alice standing in the doorway of my bedroom, glaring at me with her hands in fists resting on her hips.

"How could you do this Bella?"

"Alice, I'm—

"No! Don't even say sorry! Especially not to me! You should be saying that to Jasper and Edward! Jasper is your boyfriend! How could you just kiss someone else, like your relationship with him means nothing to you! And Edward! How could you just kiss Edward like that especially with the feelings he has for you! It's hard enough on him that you're in a relationship with someone that you described to be a brother figure to you. But he was dealing with that. He just wants you to be happy. But then you had to go and kiss him!" Alice yelled at me taking a moment to catch her breath before continuing to yell at me.

"You know that he didn't stop kissing you just because it was wrong and you would end up hurt worse for cheating on Jasper. Edward didn't want to hurt Jasper either. It hasn't been for that long but Jasper has been a real good friend to Edward ever since we arrived here. I really can't believe that you would do something like this." Alice said shaking her head.

Throughout Alice's whole speech I felt worse and worse. There was one thing that Alice said that had me confused though.

"What did you mean by Edward's feelings for me?"

"After everything that I've said to you that's what you decide to focus on? Unbelievable."

"Alice! You haven't said anything to me that I've already been saying to myself. I know I messed up. I know I shouldn't have kissed Edward especially since I'm dating Jasper. The only thing that you said that I don't have any clue about is how Edward feels towards me."

Edward's twin sister stared at me for a long moment before shaking her head in incredulousness.

"After all this time, you really never even realized that my brother fell head over heels for you the very first time that the two of you met?"

* * *

Alice left my room and my house not long after she told me off not bothering to wait around after the bombshell that she dropped on me. Though to be honest I was barely aware of her leaving.

_How could I be so stupid?_

I knew I had feelings for Edward; I should have put more effort into not acting on those feelings! But no! I just had to go and kiss him! And ruin everything!

_What was I thinking?_

_I don't even know what's worse! The fact that both Edward and Alice think that Jasper is my boyfriend! My real boyfriend! Or the fact that Edward actually legitimately has feelings for me._

_Well… he did until I royally messed everything up._

I shook my head as I started pacing my room once more. I came to a stop by the window that led to the tree that Jasper and I had used for sneaking out and into each other's houses and rooms. Jasper had been right to offer and I had been stupid to decline staging a breakup.

I was really regretting making that decision more than I ever thought I could.

Well it couldn't get any worse than it already was…

I hoped.

* * *

**AN: I've already posted an outtake for Life Is Never That Simple. It's about Rose finding out she's pregnant. Go to my profile page to check it out.**

**~Acacia Rose Masen**


End file.
